


在芝加哥当酒保的注意事项

by Bersarker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP瞩目：Desmond/Aiden   Altair/Ezio论坛系列楼旧坑
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Aiden Pearce, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

论坛>八卦闲聊>  
【求助】在芝加哥当酒保有什么注意事项吗

#0 不呆不死也不萌

如题，我本来不住在芝加哥，但是由于一些原因不得不离开原来的城市来到了芝加哥，不得不说这真是个相当……的城市。  
虽然目前还在努力适应中，但总还是需要工作养活自己自己付房租的，所以就在里住处近一点的地方找了一家酒吧做自己的老本行，今天晚上开始实习，但是不知道在芝加哥做酒保有什么需要注意的，毕竟这是一个这么……的城市。

#1

好在意……是什么的我一定不是一个人

#2

欢迎LZ来到芝加哥，芝加哥人民欢迎你

#3

排1L，所以说……到底是什么

#4

同在意

#5

芝加哥人民欢迎你

#6

所以都没人给LZ点建设性的意见吗

#7

既不是酒保也不住在芝加哥的只能看看热闹

#8

住在芝加哥但不是酒保的只能欢迎LZ来到芝加哥

#9

是酒保但不住在芝加哥的表示我能告诉LZ的LZ多半也都已经知道了

#10 不呆不死也不萌

抱歉第一次用论坛而且打字有点慢，总之先谢谢楼上的  
其实……就是，怎么说呢，感觉和之前住的那个城市完全不一样，但又说不出哪里不一样，就是一种奇怪的感觉……很抱歉这样的解释一定让大家更困扰了但是实在是没有办法用语言表达清楚

#11

wwwwww努力解释又解释不清的LZ好萌

#12

话说LZ好软啊，看上去就很软很好捏的战五渣LZ当酒保真的没问题吗？总觉得好危险的样子

#13

在LS的理解中酒保到底是多高危的一种职业啊……

#14

因为什么毒品交易啦黑帮斗殴啦都在酒吧里发生的嘛，怎么看都好危险的样子

#15

LS电影看太多了吧……

#16

其实正规酒吧的酒保跟普通的上班族差不多，平时基本遇不上什么打架斗殴事件，最最严重也就是男女朋友闹别扭一个巴掌甩脸上而已。而且我到现在连毒品长什么样都没看过呢，没有那么危险的啦，而且老板早就给交好保险啦别怕

#17

我相信LS如果不加最后一句一定会更有说服力的

#18

芝加哥人民表示完全理解LZ想要表达的意思，其实一句话概括就是you're being watched

#19

什么意思？你正在被做成表？

#20

wwwwwwLS英语老师感动得哭出来

#21

非芝加哥人民表示还是不明白你们在说什么

#22

你知道ctOS吗骚年

#23

那是什么？

#24

不知道，听起来好厉害的样子

#25

住在芝加哥的酒保表示其实芝加哥的酒吧和其他城市的也差不多，只要LZ去的是正规酒吧基本不太会有什么问题  
那种……的感觉LZ就只能努力习惯了，其实还是LZ太敏感了，我们基本上都没什么感觉的，我身边那些后来搬到芝加哥的朋友也没有什么特别的感觉，所以应该是LZ的心理作用吧  
还有一个比较需要注意的就是私法制裁者，不过这个的话LZ身边的人也会给你科普的，而且他基本上不太会对安分守己的公民造成什么困扰，LZ只要习惯随时有可能的大停电就好了，不过只有短短的几分钟，很快电力就会恢复的

#26

果然还是老司机靠谱！

#27

所以说……到底是什么啦？芝加哥有什么特殊的地方吗？

#28

除了摄像头比别的城市多一点，还有分布在各个角落的ctOS塔（我们早就习惯啦），其他都差不多啊

#29

LS你确定是多“一点”？我上次去芝加哥出差，光是在旅馆房间里就找到了两个摄像头，更别说旅馆的走廊上、外墙上以及大厅里的了  
更可怕的是当我走出旅店的时候数了一下视力范围内能看到的所有摄像头，简直吓尿了好吧！芝加哥人民是怎么在这样的环境里生活下去的

#30

只有我在意那个私法制裁者吗

#31

看来芝加哥人民也生活在水深火热之中啊

#32

不，芝加哥人民表示早就习惯了

#33

同关注那个私法制裁者，没人来科普一下吗？还有随时会出现的大停电，怎么听起来还是好可怕的样子

#34 不呆不死也不萌

谢谢25L！真的非常感谢  
我也觉得是我太敏感了，因为周围的人对那些摄像头都没有什么反应，不过我会努力克服这个障碍的！  
至于大停电，之前刚到芝加哥的时候就赶上了两场，已经差不多习惯了——而且由于我的夜视能力还挺不错的，所以大停电对我的困扰倒不是很大。关于那个私法制裁者我也已经听了不少关于他的故事了，不过他真的是真的吗？

#35

夜视能力出众的LZ好羡慕嘤嘤嘤

#36

本来想说这个私法制裁者到底是什么的结果看到了LS……  
天刚开始黑就需要开灯的夜盲症患者表示炒鸡羡慕LZ啊啊啊啊

#37

LS的重点呢  
话说私法制裁者到底是什么，芝加哥人民不出来科普一下吗？

#38

没什么啦，一个变态风衣棒球帽口罩甩棍男而已啦

#39

LS今晚走夜路要小心啊  
You're being watched

#40

非芝加哥人表示完全不明白38L在说什么，不过甩棍听起来好帅的样子

#41

没什么想说的，只是来刷一发敏♂感的LZ

#42

LS好污啊，简直没眼看

#43

38L别走！敢黑我男神

#44

LS哪来的小学生

#45

身为一个因公出差在芝加哥呆了一个星期的人，我想和你们分享一下我在那个噩梦般的一星期里的所见所闻  
先是第一天刚到芝加哥就遇上的灵异事件，在十字路口等了半天的红灯刚变成绿色就瞬间跳回了红色，然后我还没反应过来发生了什么，一辆红色的SUV就“嗖”地开过去了，后面还跟着一串警！车！  
然后我就又等了一个红灯……  
之后是在旅馆里改明天要用的报告，刚改完电脑就黑屏了，不，应该说是整个城市都瞬间黑屏了。如果是平时我一定会觉得颇为壮观，但是……我TM改了一个小时的文件还没有保存啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！  
再然后是开完会回旅馆的时候，因为会议地点和我订的旅馆都不在一个区内，图省事我就坐捷运列车去了，本来也打算这么回来的，结果等了十多分钟的车刚打开车厢门一个黑色的人影就闪了上去，然后它就开！走！了！我当时的心情就和后来的那几个气喘吁吁地敢这趟列车的黑衣人差不多，几乎是奔溃的。最后我是打出租车回去的……  
虽然只在这座城市里呆了短短的七天，但是这座城市给我留下了难以磨灭的心理创伤，我想，我再也不会踏进这座城市一步了

#46

……  
这真是一个悲伤的故事

#47

……  
【蜡烛】

#48

……  
我就想问问这这是真的吗

#49

……  
@不呆不死也不萌

#50

……  
话说芝加哥人民都去哪了？

#51

……  
没人出来辟谣吗？

#52 不呆不死也不萌

其实45楼说的这些我都已经经历过了，也……还好啦  
而且有一次我就这么穿过一个巷子，结果巷子转弯处的变电箱突然就爆炸了，要不是我躲得快现在都已经毁容了  
还有走在马路上突然就自己升起来的路障啊，突然自己关上然后就再也打不开了的地下车库门啊，上一秒还好好的下一秒就突然爆炸了的变压器啊，还有我走到哪就跟着转到哪的摄像头啊之类的

#53

……  
已经不知道该说什么啦

#54

……  
我有个同事前天去了芝加哥你说我现在开始给他烧香会不会太早了

#55

……  
妈妈这个世界好可怕

#56

……  
欢迎来到芝加哥，一个神奇的地方【突然发现我现在住的地方简直是天堂 

#57

……  
天哪芝加哥居民到底是什么物种竟然能每天生活在这样水深火热的环境中还没有绝种

#58

……  
芝加哥人民觉得有必要出来澄清一下这并不是我们的日常，再重复一遍，这并不是我们的日常

#59

……  
LZ你的人品已欠费请充值

#60

……  
恭喜LZ达成成就——与私法制裁者擦肩而过的次数X10，得到称号【来自私法制裁者的特别关爱】

#61 不呆不死也不萌

……  
这是什么格式吗？  
我要上班去了，实习第一天，必须给老板留下一个良好的第一印象

#62

……  
LZ你……一路小心啊

#63

……  
保重……

#64 手机总是需要一个备用的

……

#65

LZ已经走了十多分钟了，你们说他现在到工作的酒吧了吗？

#66

正确的问法不应该是——LZ已经走了十多分钟了，你们说他现在还活着吗？

#67

珍爱生命，远离芝加哥  
【蜡烛】

#68

从此芝加哥人民在论坛中成为了一个需要我们仰视的存在

#69

LZ一路走好……

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

02\.   
Desmond离开自己的小公寓，带着十二分的警惕走在前往工作地点的路上，不过出乎他意料的是今天路上竟然什么事也没有发生，这是自他三天前来到这座城市之后第一次没有任何意外地抵达目的地，顺利得几乎让他有一种不真实感。

新酒吧的工作环境也相当让Desmond满意。虽然不是崭新的但是保养良好、仿佛还散发着松木气息的吧台，稍有些昏暗的暖色调灯光流泻在擦得发亮的玻璃杯具上，泛着金黄色的光晕，码得整整齐齐的酒瓶与酒具。从装潢到气氛都无一不给Desmond一种温暖的亲近感——这里对于Desmond来说简直是天堂。

酒吧本身并不大，客人也不是很多，大多都是住在这附近的在下班后来喝一杯。酒吧里除了Desmond还有一个叫Lucy的金发性感女酒保，不过Lucy的工作时间是上午十点到晚上十点，而Desmond正好是剩下的时间，两个人也只有在交接班的才能见一面。

夜里的工作相当轻松，也许是地理位置的原因或者是酒吧过于有“复古气息”的装饰与气氛，愿意在天黑以后光顾这家酒吧的人并不多，甚至都没有什么来闹事的小混混在附近出没。主职业【酒保】和副职业【修理小混混】都派不上用场的Desmond只好相当空闲地把酒杯都擦了一遍，然后开始盯着空气中的某点发呆。

直到酒吧门被推开，一个穿着黑色风衣带着棒球帽的男人走进了这家酒吧，径直来到吧台边。

“先生，请问您要喝点……”Desmond习惯性地带着职业的笑容问到，直到他看到那双帽檐下的眼睛——也许是浅黄色的灯光的缘故，Desmond觉得那抹绿色干净得近乎透明，“……什么？”

几乎是在瞬间发现了Desmond的注视的男人有些不自在地压了压帽檐挡住了那双令人印象深刻的绿眼睛，“威士忌加冰。”

Desmond花了不到一分钟就把一杯威士忌放到了对方面前，期间那位似乎不太喜欢与人交流的客人一直低头盯着手机屏幕。

“您的威士忌。”Desmond瞟了一眼对方手里至今没放下过的手机，但由于光线的问题看不清上面到底有什么。从对方身上也找不到任何有用的信息，Desmond只能通过棒球帽下的小半张脸来判断对方的年龄大致应该在三十岁到四十岁之间。

“谢谢。”年长者的低沉声线在安静的酒吧里十分清晰，在这样的气氛里却又毫不突兀，尾音与酒精一起升腾在温暖的空气中，引人遐思。

Desmond突然就有了了解这个男人的冲动，他想知道他的名字，他身上的故事，他想知道是什么样的经历让这个男人在有着掩盖在声音背后的阴暗的同时还能拥有那样一双惊人地干净的眼睛，以及那种他无法形容的气质。

但他最终也只是看着男人喝完最后一口透明的橘黄色液体，把空酒杯和钱一起放在吧台上，然后走出酒吧的大门。

到了后半夜酒吧里已经完全没有人了，Desmond一边擦着第三遍酒杯一边等着交班时间的到来。

也是在这个时候酒吧的大门再次被推开。

黑色的柳钉靴一直到吧台前才停下，来者并没有急着为自己来点喝的，而是在打量了周围一圈后才开口。

“十分惊人惊叹的地方。”带着明显的口音的男人发自内心地赞美道，然后给了Desmond一个如果他是女人一定会为之疯狂的笑容，“Apple Martini，please。”

新客人并没有选择坐在吧台前的高脚椅上，而是就这么靠在吧台旁。他上半身唯一衣物是一件白色的衬衫，领口处的两颗扣子都没扣上，露出了脖子上的一串带着些原始气息却与这个男人的气质意外相称的项链以及项链下的锁骨，袖口卷到手肘处的手臂随意地搭在深棕色的吧台上，Desmond敏锐地注意到了那只手上绝对不是拿笔拿出来的的茧子。

一边在心里默默感慨着还好Lucy不在这里，一边庆幸着店里的暖气开得挺足的，Desmond把杯子放在了对方面前，“先生，您的苹果马提尼。”

“Ezio。”

“？”

“Ezio Auditore，”男人棕色的眼睛直直地盯着Desmond，再次露出一个充满雄性荷尔蒙的笑容，“我的名字。”

“Auditore先生。”Desmond有些别扭地念出那串有着诡异的发音的字母。

“不，叫我Ezio就可以了。”男人——不，Ezio第三次露出那种笑容，Desmond想象着要是现在站在这里的是Lucy会是什么情况。

“好的，Ezio先生。”Desmond努力控制着自己的舌头吐出那个诡异的音节，然后突然想起来他似乎也需要一个自我介绍，“我叫Desmond，Desmond Miles。”

“我知道，Desmond。”Ezio说。

Desmond感觉自己全身都僵住了，身上的每一块肌肉都已经进入了迎战状态，大脑中迅速划过这个人可能的身份。

然而下一秒他只觉得眼前一花，甚至还没有看清楚Ezio的动作就已经被人按着脑袋压在吧台上了，木质桌面上的玻璃杯发出一阵清脆的响声的同时Desmond感觉到一把带着些许凉意的应该是某种军刀的刀刃抵在了自己的脖子上。

Desmond浑身僵硬，大脑中急速搜索着逃离当前这种状况的应对方法，然后听到了从背后传来的轻笑，随即发现自己已经重获自由。

他转身看着那个随意地向后靠在吧台上一脸无辜的男人，眼中满是警惕。

“放松，我是来帮你的，”Ezio脸上依旧带着那种笑容，“my brother.”

“你是一个Assassin。”这是陈述句。

“是的，意大利分部。”Ezio回答道，“Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.”

“理由。”Desmond眼中的警惕并没有因此消退，反而更甚，“我早就已经不是Assassin了。”

“但是你却正在被Templar追捕。”Ezio看着他歪了歪头，“而给Templar添麻烦又正好是我最喜欢干的事情。”

那杯苹果马提尼Ezio足足喝了一个近小时，期间这个男人用了各种手法试图从Desmond这里撬出点什么，Desmond毫不怀疑如果自己不是一个直得不能再直的雄性他现在肯定已经被那口神奇的意大利口音的英语迷得神魂颠倒说不定现在都已经来完一发了。

感谢上帝他是。

Desmond就这么和Ezio东拉西扯了一个小时，知道了Ezio是佛罗伦萨人，家里一个哥哥一个妹妹一个弟弟，甚至还知道了对方有个叫Christina的小情人。当Desmond都快知道Ezio的高中数学成绩了的时候对方似乎意识到了这样下去是无法从他口中套出任何情报的，终于决定离开这家酒吧，走到门口还回头附送一个招牌的意大利式微笑，“我明天会再来的，arrivederci（再见），my boy.”

Desmond觉得这似乎已经可以算是性骚扰了他现在是不是该报警。

以及这个意大利人到底是来干嘛的？

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

CP瞩目：Desmond/Aiden Altair/Ezio

前情提要：不呆不死也不萌结束了第一天的工作后回到住处倒头就睡，一觉醒来发现自己的帖子已经淹没在各种八卦掐架秀恩爱中了  
【求助】在芝加哥当酒保有什么注意事项吗—Fin.—

论坛>八卦闲聊>  
【树洞】一个同事问我最近为什么都不跟他们一起去酒吧撩妹了，我回答他说...

#0比水管还直

然后他就至今以为我是个基佬

#1

LZ你回答了什么

#2

LZ你的标题太长挥刀自X了

#3

穿山甲说了什么

#4

从此LZ说了什么就成了论坛一个永远的未解之谜

#5

你们都错了，其实这是个填空题  
我先来  
我回答“因为我喜欢男孩子”

#6

“因为我一直以来喜欢的都是你啊”

#7

那同事都得报警了好吗

#8

LS都差评，结合LZ的ID和首楼的语气分析LZ应该是个直男，但却因为他的回答而被同事至今当成基佬

#9

那么问题来了，LZ到底说了什么呢

#10

“因为我发现我对妹子硬不起来了”

#11

233333333

#12

我觉得10L说的好有道理啊怎么办

#13

我也觉得，都快被说服了

#14

所以LZ其实是阳痿了却被同事当成基佬  
真是个悲伤的故事

#15

比水管还直的阳痿男吗  
真是个悲伤的故事

#16

你们怎么这么快就接受了这个设定……  
真是个悲伤的故事

#17 比水管还直

我靠谁阳痿了你们才阳痿了呢  
我对他说的是“因为我家楼下新来了一个酒保小哥”

#18

哇……  
然后我就至今以为LZ是个基佬

#19

LZ地图炮不要乱放啊  
然后我就至今以为LZ是个基佬

#20

笑看8L被啪啪啪打脸  
然后我就至今以为LZ是个基佬

#21 比水管还直

你们想哪去了，没看见我的ID吗  
我又不是冲着那个酒保去的，听我说完好不好

#22

好

#23

完

#24

LS简直23333

#25 比水管还直

自从那个酒保小哥来了以后每天十二点以后都会有一个扎着小辫子的意大利佬在那家酒吧点一杯酒一直坐到凌晨

#26

原来LZ看上的是小辫子小哥啊，LZ我们错怪你了  
然后我就至今以为LZ是个基佬

#27

不愧是意大利人，连比水管还直的LZ都掰得弯，LZ我们错怪你了  
然后我就至今以为LZ是个基佬

#28

LZ我们错怪你了  
然后我就至今以为LZ是个基佬

#29 比水管还直

你们能不能听我把话说完再说话？  
自从那个意大利佬之后那个原来白天都没人去的酒吧突然就冒出来好多美女，而且个个都午夜准时报道，一直坐到意大利佬走了才走

#30

为什么没人说话，我好方

#31

LZ你说完了吗？

#32 比水管还直

…………  
说完了

#33

好好的一句话LZ非要断成几截说，活该同事把你当成基佬

#34

【举手】我要求LZ正面描述一下意大利佬的外貌特征

#35

铜球！

#36 比水管还直

谁有一堆美女坐在面前的时候回去关注一个糙汉子的长相啊，我又不是基佬

#37

……【默默掰弯一根水管】

#38

……【默默掰断一根水管】

#39

LS们看得我菊花一紧  
不过还是想问一句，妹子都是冲着意大利佬来的，你又撩不走

#40

LS一看就没经验  
意大利佬长得再帅，最多带走四个，剩下的妹子正好意淫得饥渴难耐这个时候就算你长得像根黄瓜都有可能有妹子跟你走

#41

我觉得黄瓜长得挺有魅力的啊

#42

我靠LS都好污啊，大晚上的我要报警了

#43 比水管还直

而且意大利佬从来没有带走过一个妹子，他从点酒到走之间的一个多小时向来之和酒保小哥说话

#44

…………  
LZ麻烦以后有事都一次性说出来谢谢

#45

没想到几次打出来又删掉打出来又删掉，结果这个符号最终还是逃不过出场的命运……  
只♂和♂酒♂保♂小♂哥♂说♂话

#46

【默默看了一眼时间】LZ那家酒吧在哪快点报地址

#47 比水管还直

芝加哥  
顺便一提我现在就在酒吧，不过今天那个意大利佬好像来早了，现在整个酒吧除了我，意大利佬和酒保小哥就只有一个奇怪的兜帽男

#48

等等先让我吐槽一下怎么又是芝加哥【芝加哥人民带给我的心理阴影到现在还在】  
所以现在整个酒吧只有四个男♂人！对！吧！

#49

求LZ直播！  
同是从上一个帖子出来的，酒保小哥自从去上班以后就在再没回来，不知道还活着没……so sad  
珍爱生命远离芝加哥

#50 

也吐槽一发芝加哥【不过话说怎么又是酒保小哥】  
求LZ别停！那三个男♂人现在在什么？

#51 比水管还直

我干嘛要盯着三个男人啊，我又不是基佬

#52

【默默把一根水管掰弯又撸直】

#53

召唤芝加哥人民！

#54

芝加哥环状线区的人民在这里，但是表示并不知道LZ说的酒吧在哪里……

#55

LZ快报坐标！不然下场如这根水管【恶狠狠地掰断手中的水管】

#56 比水管还直

我干嘛要……我靠

#57 

发生了什么发生了什么？【LZ快看我期待的眼神】

#58 比水管还直

外面居然有人在用枪狙击这里而且意大利佬居然躲开了【这是什么样的闪避技能】然后就不知道从哪里冒出来一堆带着枪的人围住了酒吧我靠MP5K和G36以及那边的是SPAS-15吗就差直接上榴弹了啊我靠

#59

我靠，真的假的？  
话说LZ连标点都来不及打了居然还有闲心吐槽

#60

LZ你没事吧

#61

我们要不要报警？LZ快给我们地址

#62

LZ不是自己有手机嘛  
话说LZ你现在在哪里

#63

就算被枪指着也不能停止直播，LZ简直业界良心  
话说LZ你还活着吗

#64 比水管还直

我躲在吧台后面，酒保意大利佬都冲出去了，我靠酒保闪过一串子弹【这到底是怎么做到的】抄起酒吧的水果刀就冲上去了，意大利佬不知道从哪里掏出来一把大马士革刀【我TM还真没见过在现实中用这玩意的】，最不科学的是兜帽男，他居然不知道什么时候跑到门框上去了，更不科学的是他居然有袖剑袖剑袖剑【我还以为那个护腕只是个中二的装饰品呢】！不过跳下来一下子干掉两个那画面简直帅呆了！

#65

LZ也是满拼的这样都不放弃直播【还有闲功夫吐槽】  
LZ我们错怪你了其实你是个好人

#66

袖剑居然还重复了三遍……还有大马士革刀……我应该说不愧是意大利骚包吗……  
LZ我们错怪你了其实你是个好人

#67

别管袖剑了，那三个人就这么提着冷兵器冲上去了没问题吗吗吗吗，话说LZ你去的到底是什么酒吧啊【我以后都不敢去酒吧了】  
LZ我们错怪你了其实你是个好人

#68

错的不是酒吧，而是芝加哥  
麻麻这个世界好可怕  
LZ我们错怪你了其实你是个好人

#69

以及冷兵器拼枪什么的……我怎么觉得我在听神话呢  
@每天都水深火热的芝加哥人民  
LZ我们错怪你了其实你是个好人

#70 比水管还直

干嘛给我发卡啊我靠我觉得我一定是精神不正常了，我现在已经看不见那些用水果刀大马士革刀袖箭的在哪里了只能看到外面那些带枪的一个个倒下去  
而且我居然看到了私法制裁者哈哈哈哈哈哈我果然在做梦

#71

芝加哥日常被黑已经习惯了  
以及我在这里暗戳戳地蹲了这么久就是为了这一刻——男神男神你快看看我！

#72

私法制裁者是什么

#73

等等LZ你报警了没啊

#74

LS居然还在纠结报警的问题www  
不过既然私法制裁者都出现了警察估计是不会来了的LZ现在就算想报警也没用了

#75

连警察都搞的过，这个私法制裁者这么牛逼？

#76

LS你知道干扰通讯吗

#77

通讯干扰还算最好的了，要是人品差一点手机就永久瘫痪了  
以及LZ你快检查一下周围有没有什么变电箱变压器之类的危险物品，随时防止误伤啊

#78

LZ既然是芝加哥人那这些常识应该早就知道了吧

#79

什么鬼常识啊！芝加哥到底是什么地方啊！跟我们不在一个次元的吧！冷兵器大战突击步枪？还有私法制裁者到底是什么鬼啊！

#80

芝加哥的土特产而已，无需在意

#81

没人发现LZ又消失了吗

#82 比水管还直

啊，都结束了。外面的烟花真漂亮……我好像看到有人从烟花里掉下来了哈哈哈这个梦真有意思  
我也差不多该醒了，明天还要上班呢

#83

LZ你快醒醒，你不是在做梦啊  
现在情况怎么样了？

#84 

LZ还好吗我总觉得LZ会被灭口啊【看到了黑帮火拼现场什么的】

#85

我有预感这楼过一会就没了，删前留名，顺便向男神表白——男神你看看我！

#86

LS在干嘛  
感觉LZ快疯了没问题吗

#87 

不，应该关心的是LZ快被灭口了  
如果没死的话回家睡一觉就好了，第二天多半以为自己做梦

#88

那我们呢？我们是在做梦吗？

#89

你猜  
删前留名表白男神

#90 比水管还直

放心他不会被灭口的

TBC.

然后这个帖子就被狗哥吃了╮(╯▽╰)╭


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP瞩目：Desmond/Aiden Altair/Ezio  
> 补充说明：Altair正处于（游戏刚开头抢金苹果失败）被降级的时候，Ezio是佛罗伦萨小王子的时期。  
> 二设：Ezio和Federico一起接受刺客训练，而且是Ezio继承了Giovanni刺客的身份，Federico继承银行家的身份。

04.

“呃……现在该怎么办？”Desmond看着一片狼藉的酒吧——几乎被打成蜂窝的吧台，深棕色的地板上满是玻璃渣，这些还算好的，酒吧门口一地的红色液体可不是番茄酱，更别说上面那些横七竖八的尸体了。

“我会找我的收尾人解决的。”芝加哥的私法制裁者用手机一一确认着那些尸体的身份，头也不抬地说。

“那他呢？”这一周以来每天晚上来准时报道顺便还给这家小酒吧增加了不少营业额的意大利人在千疮百孔的木质吧台后面领出来一个一脸“我一定是在做梦”的男人。

“我会解决的。”还带着黑色口罩的私法制裁者走到那个无辜的倒霉客人面前直接一甩棍抽晕了对方——Desmond突然觉得后脑勺隐隐作痛——然后在自己的手机上输入了什么。

“Molte grazie（非常感谢）.”Ezio对对方露出了一个标准的微笑，他的白衬衫上还带着不少血迹——大部分都是别人的，不少地方在和敌人近战的时候被割破了，不过这似乎只是为他增加了一种致命的魅力。

好嘛，现在都快从男性公敌变成世界公敌了——不过他到底把那把骚包至极的武器藏哪里了？口袋连接着四次元吗？Desmond默默地从打量了对方一眼，觉得这个可能性比较大。

“所以你们现在可以告诉我你们的身份了吗，外来者。”那双在帽檐的阴影中变得格外锐利的绿眼睛从一脸“我其实只是路过这里”——好像那把水果刀上的血都是地上的尸体在生前自己撞上去留下的一样——的Desmond和不知道什么时候从吧台下面找到了最后一瓶还没变成玻璃碎片的威士忌给自己倒了一杯自动进入了“你们在说什么我怎么什么都听不到”状态的Ezio脸上扫过，最后停留在那个有着鹰一般的眼神的男人身上。

后者从一具尸体旁起身，面无表情地看着私法制裁者，两个人沉默着对视了半晌之后冲着一边的正试图趁所有人都没有注意到他的时候偷偷从门边溜走的小酒保扬了扬下巴，“他会告诉你所有事情。”

说完无视那张从长相到嘴角的伤疤都与自己颇为相似的脸上懵逼的表情，转身离开了已经看不出原样的酒吧。Ezio冲着Desmond耸耸肩一脸爱莫能助，紧随其后走出了酒吧大门。

“……”Desmond看着那双直直地盯着他的翠绿色眼睛，思考着如果他把所有事情都告诉了芝加哥的私法制裁者那是不是说明从此之后要面对的除了Templar的追捕还有来着自己原来的组织的刺杀——这真是个令人纠结的问题。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Altair Ibn-La'Ahad.”听着自己的名字从那个意大利人的口中吐出来——意外地发音标准，没有丝毫的口音——带着白色兜帽的刺客并不打算停下脚步。

“25岁，曾经是马西亚夫——不，是整个Assassin组织中目前最年轻的刺客大师。24岁时获得Master Assassin的头衔，因为一年前“从圣殿骑士团大团长Robert de Sable手中夺取神器”的任务中失败而降级成Novice，正在通过一系列的任务以赎回自己的等级和保住自己的性命……”来自佛罗伦萨的刺客还在用意大利式英语讲述着Altair的种种事迹——不管是广为人知的还是那些只有Altair自己知道的。

毫无预警地回头抓住那个喋喋不休的男人的衣领猛地推到墙上，Altair看着意大利人一脸无辜的微笑，危险地眯了眯眼凑近对方，“知道太多事情对你可没什么好处。”

听着对方充满威胁意味的低沉声线，Ezio迎上那双鹰一般锐利的眼睛，没有一丝的畏惧，“被导师Al Mualim评价为自负，无视信条……”

Ezio还没说完就被对方用几乎能捏碎他下巴的力道钳住了下颚，Altair盯着那个不怕死的佛罗伦萨人，一字一顿的说，“你绝对不会想知道我是怎么'无视信条'的——尤其是第三条[注1]。”

被放开的Ezio看着白衣上没有一丝血迹与破口的前刺客大师悄无声息地消失在昏暗的巷子深处，低头打量了一下狼狈不堪的自己。沾满了圣殿骑士血液的白衬衫上还有数道口子，皱皱巴巴还被Altair扯掉了一颗扣子的领子，之前被钳住的地方还在隐隐作痛——明天估计要有淤青了吧，Ezio在心里叹了口气。

——果然用这种方法来引起对方的注意真是蠢爆了，自己现在居然还能站在这里也算是万幸了吧。

Desmond在被那双仿佛能看穿他的心的绿眼睛盯着不知不觉就抖出了所有自己知道的情报后，默默地看着明显是在努力地消化着过大的信息量的男人不知道给谁——大概是他之前说的收尾人——打了个电话，默默地看着对方拎起之前一甩棍抽晕的倒霉客人，默默地跟着对方走到附近的公园看着他把那个昏迷不醒的男人就这么扔在长椅上，在对方转身要走时终于忍不住开口，“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

头戴棒球帽的男人转身看着眼前这个25岁的前刺客现酒保加毫无疑问的芝加哥犯罪率飙升的元凶，“私法制裁者。”

“呃……”Desmond呆呆地看着黑色的风衣下摆消失在视线里，转头看着躺在长椅上正做着不知道噩梦还是美梦的家伙，突然感觉到了莫名的同病相怜。

话说明天又要开始找工作了啊……

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desmond晃着手里的调酒杯，看着舞池里群魔乱舞的男男女女。

没错这就是他的新工作地点——一家夜店，而且他现在还有了一个工作搭档——第二天上班时发现工作地点变成了黑帮火拼现场的Lucy，顺便一提现在的工作也是Lucy帮他找的。

和除了嘴角的疤曾经被人调侃过“充满了雄性魅力”以外就长得毫无特色的自己比起来，性格开朗身材火辣的金发女酒保自然是吸引了无数的视线——Desmond因此一度担心过Lucy的安全，不过在看到对方徒手放倒三个比自己壮实一倍的大汉之后就默默把心放回了肚子里。

除了Lucy，酒吧里的女DJ Rebecca Crane也是相当地受欢迎——不管是在男性中还是女性中，从某种意义上来说Rebecca和他们的毒舌老板Shaun Hastings简直是天生一对——而且事实上好像也确实是一对。

“Buona sera（晚上好）.Apple Martini.”哦，忘了说，除了上面的三个人，眼前的意大利人也差不多是酒吧的常驻了。Desmond在对方出现的一瞬间就收到了来着酒吧各个角落的“和善的眼神”——大多数来自女性，也有少部分源于男性——Desmond悲哀地发现自己都已经差不多习惯这种饱含“有种单挑，下班别走”的注视了。

Ezio脸上的淤青已经好得差不多了，虽然他从头到尾没说是谁干的，不过Desmond直觉与那天那个白兜帽的刺客有关——顺便一提他从那之后就再也没出现过，而且让Desmond十分意外的是连妹妹的男朋友劈腿对象还是一个【Ezio说他从不侮辱女性】这种事情都告诉他了的意大利（话唠）刺客对于这个神秘的白衣刺客竟然守口如瓶，甚至连名字都不愿意对他透露。

Desmond也没有在这件事情上过多的纠结——他本来也只是想找到那个神秘的刺客先生表达一下感谢而已——比起这个，更令他好奇的是Ezio怎么看也不像是有工作的人，他哪来的这么多钱天天泡（这种明显消费水平不低的）夜店？

“我爸是开银行的，”Ezio喝了一口苹果马提尼，舔了舔竟然有一道和Desmond一模一样的伤疤的嘴唇——Desmond确定自己听到了从附近的几桌女性顾客中传来的尖叫声——像是在说“今天天气真好”一样回答道，“咦，我之前没和你说过吗？”

Desmond觉得那些黏在他身上的视线开始充满了杀意。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刺客三信条：一、不杀无辜的人 二、隐秘自己,不暴露自己身份 三、绝不危及兄弟同盟


	5. Chapter 5

05.

论坛>八卦闲聊>  
【树洞】论如何拯救男神癌末期的笨蛋哥哥

＃0 才不是兄控！

真是够了，平时暗戳戳地通过各种途径收集对方的资料【还自以为做得很隐蔽没人知道】也就算了，为了更靠近对方硬是把家族企业扔给大哥改行做了和对方一样的工作大哥也忍了，现在居然还追人追到美国去了！还美其名曰是为了工作！骗鬼啊！这日子过不下去了！

＃1

这日子过不下去了！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻离！必须离！现在就离！

＃2

LSwwwww不过有个迷弟属性的笨蛋哥哥想想就心好累啊【虎摸LZ】

＃3

从LZ的ID中感受到了傲娇的气息，快告诉我我不是一个人！

＃4

LS你不是一个人  
顺便问一下LZ是哪里人

＃5

一提到哪里人就不由自主地想起了……

＃6

LS的我懂……永远的心理阴影……

＃7 

只有我注意到了家族企业吗？

＃8 才不是兄控！

我是意大利人，家族企业什么的并不重要  
重要的是笨蛋哥哥他完全没有攻略男性的经验！然后就这么直接跑去跟男神见面了！我已经完全可以想象到被男神残忍地拒绝的他一脸失落地回家的样子了【扶额】，总觉得这个家从此再也不会好了【心好累】

＃9

搞了半天LZ只是在担心哥哥被男神拒绝……  
说好的不是兄控呢！怒而出贴

＃10

wwwww担心着哥哥的情感生活的LZ太可爱了

＃11

靠，怎么又是基佬贴

＃12

LS不要轻易下定论，说不定哥哥只是想和人家交个朋♂友呢

＃13

LZ原本很正直的一句话就被哲学毁了  
想像一下哥哥说“男神我们交个朋♂友吧”233333

＃14 才不是兄控！

才不是兄控呢！只是怕他被拒绝后回来整个家都，不，是整个佛罗伦萨都会被他掀起来，才不是兄控！  
而且虽然笨蛋哥哥好像确实挺受基佬欢迎的，不过他有女朋友的

＃15

从LZ的三个感叹号中我充分地了解了LZ所想要强调信息——没错我就是兄控没错我就是兄控没错我就是兄控

＃16

LS别闹，LZ说不是就当不是好了，等等，LZ你是男的还是女的？

＃17

很受基佬欢迎的哥哥……那LZ你还担心什么

＃18

因为男神现在还不是基佬啊，LZ是怕哥哥掰弯失败  
话说LZ居然是佛罗伦萨人，撩妹掰汉子不是意大利人的天赋技能吗

＃19

掰毛啊，不是说哥哥有女朋友的吗？所以人家也许真的只是想交个朋♂友呢  
以及那明明是法国佬的天赋技能

＃20

LS我竟然还差点就相信你了！把那个哲学符号给我吃进去！

＃21 才不是兄控！

我是女的  
我刚才说得好像不是很清楚，笨蛋哥哥因为长了一张男性公敌的脸从小就不受同性的欢迎【以及我很确定他在离开意大利之前还是直的】，现在的同性朋友几乎都是靠打架打出来的【不得不承认笨蛋哥哥打架的时候真的超帅】，受基佬的欢迎很大程度上也是因为那张脸【怪不得大哥说笨蛋哥哥唯一的财产就是他的脸了】，也就是说除去那张脸和用拳头打出友情之外他就没有和同性交朋友的（正常）方式了，而且他本人似乎还没有认识到这一点【我至今还记得他交到第一个不是打架打出来的朋友的时候有多高兴，然而我至今还在纠结到底要不要告诉他他目前唯一不打架的同是也是最好的朋友其实喜欢的是男孩子这个事实……】

＃22

嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷兄控傲娇属性，这样的妹妹给我来一打！

＃23

LS你的关注点呢？嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷有一张男性公敌脸还很受基佬的欢迎，这样的哥哥给我来一打！

＃24

最好的朋友其实是个基佬……  
这真是个悲♂伤的故事  
以及【在离开以前还是直的】233333

＃25

那么LZ的哥哥现在有两种攻略方式，一种是掰弯，另一种是打♂一♂架

＃26

LS你确定这两种方法不是一个意思？

＃27

那哥哥回来之后估计真的就弯了  
这真是个悲♂伤的故事

＃28

都在刷LZ和哥哥，只有我注意着活在背景里的大哥吗

＃29

LS+1！以及LZ你家里到底有多少人啊，求详细资料，身高体重长相三围什么的【要是能上图就更好了】

＃30

LS你是人口普查的吗？现在是打算LZ的全家都不放过了吗

＃31

LS你懂个锤子，既然有个男性公敌的哥哥，要是没有家庭遗传我才不信

＃32 才不是兄控！

打一架不可能的啦，笨蛋哥哥虽然打架确实很厉害【而且帮我揍劈腿的前男友的时候简直帅呆了】，但是和对方打的话……而且对方是那种冷冰冰禁欲型，掰弯什么的也有点高难度啦！而且最让我担心的是笨蛋哥哥会在男神面前会忍不住ky【以我对他的认识他肯定会的！肯定！】  
我还有个在不熊的时候都挺乖的弟弟，不过上图什么的就算了，会被大哥打的

＃33

我终于看出来了，这其实就是个打着吐槽迷弟哥哥的幌子变相秀哥哥的炫耀贴！  
没有哥哥的怒而出贴

＃34

LS+1  
有哥哥却比我还熊的怒而出贴

＃35

LS你们的关注点呢！重点难道不是哥哥的冷冰冰的禁欲型CP吗？

＃36

哥哥还处于求搭讪攻略时期呢LS就开始瞎凑CP了，就算真的要CP我也站哥哥和他那个喜欢男孩子的好基友

＃37

话说LZ居然还真的认真考虑了掰弯的可能性哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
不过男神看上去就是直男癌晚期的样子，对于在这方面还是新手的哥哥来说难度有点高啊

＃38

不熊的时候都很乖wwww这么巧我弟弟也是

＃39

LS我家的也是诶！握手握手

＃40

233LS的都别闹  
其实我弟弟也是

#41

好吧，那么现在让我来总结一下现在所有出场角色已知的信息  
【LZ】来自佛罗伦萨的萌妹子，傲娇属性，兄控，正在为笨蛋哥哥的情感生活发愁  
【LZ的笨蛋哥哥】有一张男性公敌的脸，受基佬欢迎但是不擅长于泡汉子，打架很帅，目测是妹控，最好的小伙伴是基佬而且本人还不知道，男神癌末期，现在在美国，在男神面前会KY，目前是直男  
【LZ的大哥】因为笨蛋弟弟得了男神癌所以不得不接手家族企业，目测是弟控加妹控属性，爆照会被打  
【LZ的弟弟】不熊的时候都很乖  
【笨蛋哥哥的男神】高冷禁欲属性，比笨蛋哥哥还会打，看上去很难掰弯，现在在美国  
【笨蛋哥哥最好的小伙伴】基佬

#42

233333LS不要这么欺负笨蛋哥哥的小伙伴啦

#43

给41L点赞！瞬间就清楚了

#44

LZ的父母到底是怎么生出这一大家子小天使来的2333想想就觉得粑粑心好累

#45

LS+1还有（看上去很靠谱）的大哥

#46 才不是兄控！

其实大哥以前和笨蛋哥哥也差不多【除了男神癌】，而且笨蛋哥哥现在打架啊撩妹啊什么的大部分都是大哥教的，他们现在有时候还会一起上房顶

#47

………………  
说好的靠谱大哥呢

#48

大哥原来真的是Big Brother哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#49

粑粑你辛苦了，想来想去还是女儿比较省心啊  
以及上房顶是什么鬼？

#50

同问

#51 才不是兄控！

就是跑酷啦，我大哥和笨蛋哥哥都是跑酷爱好者【据说大哥的技巧还是老爸教的我整个人都不好了】

#52

我也整个人都不好了  
原来最终的根源都是粑粑！

#53

嗷嗷嗷嗷啊先让我刷一发跑酷！

#54

果然……粑粑也……  
LZ果真一家都是小天使……

#55

话说笨蛋哥哥现在还在和LZ联系吗

#56

LS怎么突然就正经起来了，在这样的逗比楼里好突兀啊

#57

LSS你OOC了呀你家里人知道吗

#58

其实LSS纯粹只是想知道笨蛋哥哥攻略男神的进展而已  
机智如我

#59

突然想起了还有这茬【被LZ的一大家子吓得都快忘记这楼是来干什么的了】

#60 才不是兄控！

没有，笨蛋哥哥算是偷跑出去的，怕被抓回来已经彻底断开所有和意大利的联系了【然而老爸早就已经知道他在哪里了】  
不过刚才经过老爸办公室的时候好像听见他对大哥说要冻结笨蛋哥哥所有的银行卡……

#61

……这个剧情怎么看着这么眼熟呢

#62

LS+1，莫名的熟悉

#63

为追求真爱而逃家的富家千金，在被断掉所有金钱来源之后流落街头，根据剧本接下来男二就该出场把女主捡回去了

#64

什么鬼啦！这是哪里来的小言剧情

#65

OMG我的眼睛！眼睛你快醒醒！我错了再也不让你接触这种长针眼的东西了！

#66

只有我想问为啥子是男二吗？

#67

同问，以及男二是谁？笨蛋哥哥的基佬小伙伴吗？

#68

小伙伴要哭了，人家现在还在佛罗伦萨呢，要怎么去美国街头捡笨蛋哥哥啊

#69

因为照编剧一贯的尿性这个时候就应该让女主和男主之外的男性角色发展一下感情，然后就可以和男主一起三个人纠缠不清了

#70

LS你最近看了什么不该看的东西了……

#71

还要加上小伙伴，所以是四个人纠缠不清

#72

目测69L看太多来自太平洋对岸的某个小岛上的电视剧了

#73

噫，LS你怎么知道的！

#74

别闹啦，首先笨蛋哥哥有手有脚的为什么一定要流落街头啦！  
实在不行还可以去刷脸嘛

#75

LS简直wwwwww  
我喜欢！

#76

那这个故事就要走向R级了啊

#77

直觉告诉我LS一定脑补了一些很污的内容

#78

LS都别闹，你看LZ都被你们吓跑了！

#79 不呆不死也不萌

那个，我觉得我好像知道LZ以及LZ的笨蛋哥哥是谁了  
而且……现在的情况有点麻烦……

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

06.

妹妹的楼还没有完结所以接着讲 

论坛>八卦闲聊>  
【树洞】论如何拯救男神癌末期的笨蛋哥哥

#80

相关人士出现啦！

#81

等等，LSS怎么有点眼熟

#82

是认识笨蛋哥哥的人吗？所以什么是“有点麻烦”？

#83

男二出现了！

#84

LS别闹！这不是之前的酒保小哥嘛，你还活着啊？

#85

妈呀诈尸啦

#86

LS怎么好像都和79挺熟的样子

#87

所以现在是呆死萌【这个ID简直wwww】小哥捡到了流落街头的笨蛋哥哥吗

#88

人家明明叫不呆不死也不萌不要这么欺负酒保小哥啦

#89

LZ还叫不是兄控呢

#90

好有道理我竟无言以对  
话说现在到底是什么状况，呆死萌不来八一八吗

#91

还要@才不是兄控！你（控）的笨蛋哥哥出现啦！

#92

等等，酒保小哥既然知道LZ的笨蛋哥哥现在的状况，那就说明他们现在肯定在一起  
而酒保小哥在芝加哥……

#93

所以笨蛋哥哥现在在……  
细思恐极，LS你别吓我我好方

#94

就我想刷在♂一♂起吗

#95 不呆不死也不萌

他现在没有和我在一起，不过确实是在芝加哥

#96

夭寿啦LZ快去把你家笨蛋哥哥带回来不然就再也见不到他啦

#97

芝加哥怎么了？

#98

芝加哥日常被黑芝加哥人民表示已经习惯了

#99

话说LZ呢

#100 才不是兄控！

我回来了，刚才在老爸办公室偷听被发现了，现在被大哥拎回床上了，而且突然之间多了好多楼啊先容我慢慢看一会  
话说呆死萌先生认识笨蛋哥哥吗？他在美国还好吗？  
96L是什么意思？芝加哥是很危险的地方吗？

#101

被大哥拎回床上的LZ有点萌啊

#102

有点萌+1而且“呆死萌先生”这个称呼也……不对现在是说这个的时候吗！笨蛋哥哥的人身安全危在旦夕啊

#103

人♂身♂安♂全

#104

来个人给LZ科普一下芝加哥日常

#105

芝加哥人民再次重申：芝加哥是个和谐安宁的城市，并没有那么多危险  
只要熟读《芝加哥生存手册》就可以在这座美好的城市里安全地生活下去了

#106

生存手册是什么鬼啊！哪座正常的城市会有这种东西的啊！怎么看都好危险啊好不好！

#107

就我一个人想说万一只是认错人呢？其实笨蛋哥哥现在也许在扭腰啊落山鸡啊之类的地方

#108

有道理，不如LZ和呆死萌小哥先对个暗号？比如说笨蛋哥哥的身高体重三围长相年龄之类的

#109

LS说的好有道理！

#110

有你个头啊！谁对暗号对三围的啊！

#111

那不如用名字的缩写？这总行了吧  
酒保小哥还在吗

#112 不呆不死也不萌

不，我很确定那就是LZ的哥哥，不过要对暗号的话  
他是EA，然后LZ是CA

#113 才不是兄控！

！

#113

真中了？！

#114 才不是兄控！

是的……所以呆死萌先生真的是认识笨蛋哥哥的人？他现在怎么样了？有点麻烦是什么意思？他还好吗？有表现出类似于失恋的症状吗？

#115

瞬间兄控属性爆发的LZ

#116

话说缩写是EA的话展开来可能是什么呢？  
Eric？Edward？Eddie？Ethan？

#117

LS差评！考虑到笨蛋哥哥是意大利人……Enjolras？

#118

LS别闹！小心维克多雨果打你！

#119

怎么开始玩猜名字的游戏啦，都没人关心一下笨蛋哥哥的人身安全吗

#120

人♂身♂安♂全

#121

LS怎么又是你，不是我们不想关心，既然笨蛋哥哥真的在芝加哥那就只能听天由命了不是吗

#122 不呆不死也不萌

他现在应该在他男神的家里吧……如果没有被半路扔在路边的话

#123

这是什么神展开！说好的笨蛋哥哥不会泡汉子呢？

#124

半路被扔在路边……这不还是个R级的故事嘛

#125

我靠LS你脑子里装的全是哲学符号吗  
大晚上的在这么污我要报警了！

#126 才不是兄控！

呃……什么意思？

#127

同问，酒保小哥你不要每次都话说一半呀好捉鸡！

#128 不呆不死也不萌

因为这是个挺长的故事，一句两句说不清楚

#129

没事，我们最喜欢听故事了  
反正夜还很长

#130

LS+1  
反正夜还很♂长

#131

最喜欢听故♂事了

#132

你们是想吓走酒保小哥吗？把哲学符号都给我吃进去！

#133

目测呆死萌小哥是在打字，反正我们也没什么事干，不如继续猜EA是哪个E那个A吧！

#134

拒绝！LS你是有多无聊！  
LZ不如先透露一下分别有几个字母，不然范围也太大了

#135

LS说好的拒绝呢！你是有多无聊！

#136 不呆不死也不萌

在大概两个半小时前笨蛋哥哥——这个称呼好长啊还是直接叫EA好了——EA走进了我工作的那家夜店【他也算是我的熟客了，不过以前明明一直是十二点以后才来的】，一反常态地要了一吧台的伏特加闷头就喝，我才一转头的功夫他就已经开始有点醉了，对周围的所有客人开始无差别撩菜，短短二十分钟都不到就收集了一衬衫的电话号码，而且都有人开始往裤子上写了，然后我在一转头的功夫他就趴倒在吧台上了。我本来打算下班之后在考虑怎么处理他的问题，但是很快我就发现开始有一波又一波的女顾客指明要我点酒，我一开始不是很明白知道我无意中发现其他的女顾客竟然一直在努力把已经神志不清的EA从吧台上拖走——不过说实话几个女孩子想要带走一个一米八的汉子还是挺困难的，所以我也没怎么在意，直到后来我发现他已经被一个男顾客架着快走到大门口了……  
然后我就向老板请了个假【还被嘴超毒的老板嘲讽了好久】打算先把他带回去再说，毕竟他这样太影响我工作了  
然后我带着他走到半路的时候遇到了他的男神，我就把他交给男神，然后自己回家了

#137

……一时不知道该说什么  
喝醉之后无差别撩菜什么的，不愧是意大利佬

#138

等等LZ你不是正规酒吧的酒保吗，你的正规酒吧什么时候改行变成夜店了！

#139

关注点是这个吗？  
【以前明明一直是十二点以后才来的】【一反常态】EA是来了多少次啊！LZ你都和他熟到这种地步了！

#140

LS你的注意点也没正到哪里去好吗？  
还直接带回家了！老实交代你和笨蛋哥哥到底是什么关系！

#141

因为呆死萌是男二啊

#142

LS你还没放弃这个设定啊……  
都淡定，反正笨蛋哥哥最后不是到男神家了嘛

#143

但是我怎么总觉得哪里怪怪的呢

#144 

怪怪的+1总觉得酒保小哥中间好像略去了一大段

#145 

只是一个熟♂客而已啦~酒保小哥不是男二，大家安心

#146

安心个头啊，我好不安心啊！看到LS之后更不安心了好吧！

#147 才不是妹控！

借酒消愁什么的确实很像是笨蛋哥哥的作风【他一定果然还是被男神拒绝了】，喝醉之后开始无差别撩菜这点也√不过现在人在男神先生那里从某种角度上来说也还不错啦，不管怎么说先谢谢呆死萌先生，笨蛋哥哥给你添麻烦了  
既然已经没事了，妈妈也差不多要来查房了，那么晚安呆死萌先生，大家也晚安~

#148

LZ居然真的就这么相信了啊！明明到处都怪怪的好吗？

#149

LS几楼画风才是一直怪怪的，LZ都鉴定过了没有哪里怪怪的啊，就算你们真觉得哪里怪怪的也要说出到底是哪里怪怪的啊，不然我们怎么知道是哪里怪怪的啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

#150

LS说得我整个人都怪怪的了……  
以及LZ小天使晚安，我们还是聊点不怪怪的话题吧不要吓到LZ小天使，比如说——  
你们猜笨蛋哥哥和男神谁在上面？

#151

这种话题更加怪怪的了好吗！  
就冲着笨蛋哥哥在男神面前会ky这一点我站男神攻  
LZ小天使晚安

#152

男神在上面+1，LS也是口嫌体正直  
LZ小天使晚安

#153

只有我觉得迷弟属性的笨蛋哥哥在上面吗？  
LZ小天使晚安

#154 badboy18

呵呵，AE先生现在应该躺在呆死萌的床上或者被弃尸在某个垃圾箱上面吧

#155 

LS的画风更奇怪了啊啊啊啊说好的一起和谐地聊聊正常话题呢！

#156

所以说就这么相信呆死萌的话的你们才奇怪好吧！

#157

我为什么看不懂你们在说什么，我一定少看了几楼  
吓得我整个人都奇怪了

#158

所以咱别刷那忄圣了好吗，我现在看到这个字就忄圣了

#159 badboy18

呆死萌的疑点太多，我都不想细说了，就挑几个最明显的破绽  
首先根据他的前一帖，呆死萌在芝加哥当酒保总共加起来还没到两周，那么问题来了——一般来说培养一个已经熟悉到知道对方几点来、喝什么甚至还能在对方喝醉后把人带回去的熟客需要多长时间？  
其次，呆死萌在前面花了很多时间来解释自己把EA带出夜店的原因，而把人交给男神的整个过程却只是一句话带过，而且根据LZ的说法EA应该是刚被男神拒绝才借酒消愁，所以男神怎么会这么巧大半夜出现在外面【顺便一提芝加哥已经下了一晚上大雨了】而且就这么带走了自己刚刚才拒绝了的人？  
我甚至怀疑呆死萌关于工作的描述，先是酒吧，然后变成了夜店，前面也有人质疑过但是没有引起注意，呆死萌也没有出来自圆其说，所以这个关于工作地点的描述也有很大的可能是假的  
最后，也是我最想让呆死萌正面回答的一个问题——为什么我查不到你的IP，呆死萌先生？

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尽量粗长（虽然还是有点短小）的最后一发摸鱼，以后就要开始慢慢慢慢慢慢地一把把撒土了 *★,°*:.☆\\(￣▽￣)/$:*.°★*，保证不坑。  
> 忘了补充的二设：Altair，Ezio和Desmond都是25岁（三胞胎嘛（不是），Aiden38岁。

07.

论坛>八卦闲聊>  
【树洞】论如何拯救男神癌末期的笨蛋哥哥

#160

LS的画风是怎么回事啊！这不是个傻白甜的树洞八卦秀哥哥贴吗吗吗吗吗

#161

所以呆死萌其实一直在蒙蔽我们，他根本就不是傻白甜的酒保小哥，而是某个神秘组织的成员，为了任务跟着离开了意大利的笨蛋哥哥来到芝加哥伪装成一个酒保，其实真实目的是要等笨蛋哥哥醉酒后把他带走￥%&*%……&*&……然后借着之前有预谋地在论坛上留下的傻白甜形象把罪行都栽赃给无辜的男神先生

综上所述，呆死萌果然是男二无误

#162

什么鬼啊！为什么最后的结论是呆死萌是男二！这个时候不应该关心一下笨蛋哥哥到底去哪了吗？还有酒保小哥不出来澄清一下吗？！

#163 

其实badboy也怪怪的吧，黑客？

#164

麻麻我好方，芝加哥到底是什么地方

#165

而且呆死萌小哥从刚才开始就不见了……

#166

难道是罪行败露要开始毁尸灭迹了！我要不要抱紧！

#167

LS你别吓我我好方！快抱紧我！

#168

你们为什么会想那么多啊，就不能是呆死萌真的把人交给男神了吗，LZ都要被你们吓得做噩梦了好吗

#169

LS+1，上面的一群是犯罪剧看太多了吧

#170

所以我们还是来继续猜笨蛋哥哥的名字吧，或者换个游戏……  
猜LZ的名字？

#171 badboy18

说到名字，呆死萌知道EA就算了，还这么巧知道EA的妹妹是CA？他是怎么知道LZ的名字而且还能根据这个帖子就确认LZ哥哥的身份的？

#172

……所以……LS的意思是呆死萌其实调查了笨蛋哥哥的背景？

#173

作为任务目标的话这是最基本的吧，而且根据黑客技术找出LZ的真实身份也并不难

#174

救命啊我们就不能愉快地聊会天吗，而且LS怎么这么自然地就接受了任务目标这个设定啊！  
名字什么的笨蛋哥哥告诉呆死萌的不行吗？还有根据笨蛋哥哥的言行举止啊什么的认出LZ的哥哥来也很正常啊【这简直不能更好认了好吗】！

#175

LS+1！阴谋论者的脑补也太过了吧，这又不是黑帮电影

#176

但这是芝加哥啊……

#177 GuyFawkes23

看了badboy对于呆死萌的这么多分析，看上去似乎都很有道理，成功诱导这个帖里的一些人把呆死萌当成了某个神秘组织的一员。不过先不论这个推论的真实性，其实我也有个问题想问badboy：为什么我也找不到你的IP地址？以及我很确定你也发现了——LZ的IP地址也无法被定位。  
结合这两个发现我对于badboy的动机倒是十分好奇，你这么深思熟虑地把锅甩给呆死萌无非是想借LZ——或者说她背后的力量找出呆死萌的位置，通过你之前的发言我可以确定你现在也在芝加哥，不然不可能知道芝加哥地天气状况，所以你的最终目的是什么？

#178

咦LS也是V字仇杀队的粉？

#179

LS你的脑子进水了吗？重点是这个吗？  
救命啊这楼里都已经出现两个黑客了

#180

继傻白甜的呆死萌被撕下伪装之后，原本的正义战士badboy也被拆穿另有企图！而最新出场的名侦探盖伊又是正是邪？EA最终又将何去何从？  
真相只有一个！

#181

LS走开挡着我了  
近距离看黑客（撕逼）大战真刺激【掏出薯片】

#182

让我来整理一下现在所有重要角色的信息（方便起见都用简称）  
【EA】故事的源头，现在在美国芝加哥，目前下落未知，疑似死亡  
【呆死萌】（自称）酒保，疑似来自某个组织，与EA的失踪有很大关系，IP无法定位  
【男神】（呆死萌称）带走EA的人，出场次数极少的背锅侠  
【badboy】黑客，IP无法定位，似乎在下一盘很大的棋  
【23】V字仇杀队粉，黑客  
【LZ】兄控的萌妹子，目测已经睡着了，似乎有很了不得的背景，IP无法定位

#183

23是什么鬼啦2333而且都没人在意那两个黑客之间的火药味吗

#184

话说EA就这么被当作失踪人口了吗？说不定人家现在正躺在男神的床上呢

#185

床♂上，做爱做的事吗

#186

总觉得这个帖子随时会消失，我还是先留个名吧

#187

留名+1

#188

LS留个鬼啊！我都开始觉得我有生命危险了！我只是个无辜的路人而已现在走还来得及吗？ 

然后……然后这个楼就真的没了╮(╯▽╰)╭（才不是我编不下去了呢）而且介于这个楼里有这么多了不得的人物，你们猜是谁吃的帖子呀~顺便一提GuyFawkes23是肖恩有人能看出来吗（论坛ID就是他的邮箱密码）   
以及虽然论坛上撕得不可开交，然而事情的真相是—— 

Ezio睁开眼睛的一瞬间以为自己还在做梦——不同于之前抱着Altair一把鼻涕一把泪地讲述他的追星史那种只要他还活着就绝！对！不！可！能！发生的噩梦，而是另一种程度上的绝对不可能成真的梦。

白色兜帽下，男人的侧脸沐浴在金色的阳光里，低垂着的眼睑下金色的眼睛里的锐利仿佛在这温暖的光芒中溶解殆尽，不管是睫毛在脸上投下的时不时颤动着的小小阴影，还是嘴角与他惊人相似的浅浅疤痕——这个男人仿佛一个不真实的幻影，以至于Ezio都不敢眨眼睛，怕短短的一瞬间黑暗过后眼前的一切都会消失,就像他十五岁时在马西亚夫遇到的那只白鹰——也是从那之后Ezio才开始踏上刺客的道路，他想要接近那只白鹰，以另一只鹰的形式，并且为之努力着。然而每当Ezio觉得自己与对方的距离更近了一点时，却总是发现他所找到的它只是一个又一个滞留在历史中的幻象。那只孤独的鹰从未停下过自己的脚步，留给Ezio的永远只是背影。 

——正如眼前的这一个。

Ezio一动不动地盯着只阳光下的白鹰，如果这也只是又一个梦境，他只愿永远不要醒来。 

直到对方发现了床上的动静。

“……Desmond？”在男人抬头的一瞬间就发现了对方好像并不是他以为的那个人，Ezio一时不知道这个时候该换上什么表情，“我怎么在这里……”

意大利人从不知道是哪里的床上撑起什么也没穿的上半身，然后就差点被窗户外面的大太阳闪瞎了眼睛，“……现在是什么时候了？”

“下午四点十二分。”Desmond瞥了一眼手机上的时间，“顺便一提这里是我住的地方。”

“……”Ezio试图回忆昨天晚上发生了什么，却发现自己最后的记忆是不知道第几次尾随Altair被发现并被对方狠狠地威胁了一番后因为伤心过度准备去Desmond那里借酒消愁，之后他的大脑就像是卡带的磁带一般，只剩下一片漆黑的画面和各种声音混合在一起之后再放大数倍的几乎让他的头炸裂的噪音了。

“你昨天喝多了。”看着坐在床上的意大利刺客一脸头痛的抱着脑袋，Desmond决定帮助他一下。

“这个我好像有印象。”不过你为什么一脸生无可恋的表情，我们昨天应该没有做什么不该做的事情吧。Ezio静止了一会儿默默地感受了一下自己的身体状况，发现除了头疼欲裂其他部位都没有任何不适，然后就放心了。

“然后你就拉着我不肯撒手，”Desmond几乎不忍再度回忆起昨晚惨烈的现场，“口齿不清地同时使用意大利语和英语对我倾诉了你十年的追星血泪史以及自从来到美国之后是如何沿路追踪着对方的脚步的，害得我的女同事差一点就要报警了。”

“……”刚因为贞操还在而送了一口气的Ezio也开始感受到Desmond身上的那种生无可恋的感觉了。还好对象不是Altair——最后他只能这么安慰自己。

“然后过了大概半个小时，Altair——对了这个名字也是你跟我说的——就进了我工作的那家夜店。”Desmond至今还记得Altair那时候看着他们的眼神，Ezio也差不多能想象那个画面了，“顺便一提那时候你正整个人都坐在吧台上使劲往我的制服领口上蹭根本不存在的眼泪说着只有你自己懂的语言，两个保安一起上都拉不开你——顺便一提我的女同事真的报警了。”

“……”Ezio觉得这一定是另一个噩梦。

“再然后来的不知道为什么来的不是警察而是私法制裁者，”Desmond说到这里已经完全进入了眼神死的状态，Ezio感同身受，“然后我们三个人一起联手把你制服了。你现在感到头疼除了宿醉还有一部分原因是挨了私法制裁者一甩棍，你身上的衣服是你在哭着反抗的时候被Altair撕的——请不要怪他我很确信他是无意的。”

Ezio默默躺回床上闭上眼睛。这只是个梦，Ezio，睡一觉醒来就好了。

快让我醒过来啊啊啊啊！！！！ 

Ezio猛地惊醒，觉得头疼欲裂。然后第一时间的反应是掀开被子检查了一下自己——还是没有穿上衣！然后环视四周——白色的天花板，白色的地板，明媚到极致的阳光从窗口直射近这件几乎可以用“家徒四壁”来形容的房间里，差点闪瞎了他的眼睛——和梦里的呆萌死家一模一样！ 

这个时候一个带着白兜帽的人走进了这个房间。

“又是你Desmond！”Ezio的内心几乎是崩溃的，“快告诉我昨天晚上我们什么也没有发生，Ti prego.（求你了）”

“Desmond？”在对方开口的瞬间Ezio就呆住了，那双在阳光下被软化了锐利的棱角的金色眼睛直直地盯着他，Ezio觉得自己看见了天使。

“呃……不是，我是说……谢谢……”Ezio觉得自己的大脑已经因为宿醉停止工作了。

“你的衣服已经不能穿了。”Altair没有多说什么，扔给床上那个一脸傻愣愣的表情的意大利人一件白色的卫衣，转身离开了房间。

“昨天晚上确实什么也没发生。”还处于震惊状态中的Ezio在穿那件衣服的时候听到了对方关门前的最后一句话，差点没吓得把头穿进袖子里去。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
而真正的Desmond在Ezio还深陷于一层套一层的噩梦中时正盯着掌上论坛默默地抚额，不知道那个随便一件衬衫都能付他两个月房租的意大利人什么时候才会发现自己的信用卡被冻结这个事实。不过现在他似乎也没什么闲工夫管这个，Desmond转过头看着床上那个薄薄的被子下面一丝不挂的男人。

Desmond敢保证能够这么近距离地观察私法制裁者的人绝对不会超过十个，那个总是一个人出没于各个黑帮据点的芝加哥风云人物此时整张脸都泛着异样的潮红，有些干裂的嘴唇却毫无血色，那双尤其令人印象深刻的绿眼睛紧紧地闭着，隔着眼睑可以看到下面的眼珠高速地转动着，不知道它们的主人正深陷于什么样的梦境中。

Desmond是在架着醉得神志不清的Ezio回公寓的时候抄近路时遇到已经不知道在漆黑一片的巷子里面朝下躺了多久了的私法制裁者的。风城的雨夜中，没有一盏路灯的巷子里，三个男人，一个扛着另一个随时会倒下的，还有一个躺在积水的水泥地上，那画面不是一般的有意思。

就在这个时候另一个白兜帽的男人出现在了巷子另一端的入口。

果断把意大利刺客扔给了他的同行的Desmond在把完全失去了意识的私法制裁者带回了自己的公寓，直接剥光了检查伤处。除去那些看上去不太严重的擦伤，完全不知道自己已经被脱得只剩内裤了的男人侧腹的有一处枪伤，虽然伤口被雨水长时间浸泡得有些发白——他到底在那里呆了多久——但还好子弹只是卡在了肌肉层中，Desmond用从小受的那些训练动作干净利落地帮对方取出子弹并包扎好了伤口，剩下来比较麻烦的就是伤口感染和退不下去的高烧，加上因为失血过多和在芝加哥深秋的夜雨中待太久而导致的浑身冰凉。

把被脱掉了最后一件蔽体物的私法制裁者塞进自己的被窝里，Desmond打开破旧的小公寓里不知道多久没人用过的空调打到最高的温度。由于不敢带着这个除了“私法制裁者”这个称号之外Desmond一无所知的伤患——他很确定这个男人身上肯定带着绝对不少于五条的犯罪记录——去正规医院的小酒保连夜冒雨去距离最近的药店买了他所能买到的所有药物——顺便一提他现在是真的连早饭都吃不起了。帮对方送服下后Desmond又怕对方的病情在他睡着的时候突然恶化，只好强打着精神看护着眼前普通人绝对没见过的虚弱至极的私法制裁者。

然后随时注意着床上的人不太平稳的呼吸声的Desmond在无聊得快要睡着时候随手打开了上次那个挺有意思的论坛，然后无意中就看到了Ezio的妹妹——他没记错的话应该是叫克劳迪娅——关于自家笨蛋哥哥的心酸回忆史。天生的五好青年想了想觉得不能让一个女孩子太担心，于是详细地告知了关于Ezio今晚搞出来的所有糟心事，当然私法制裁者那一段他再怎么傻白甜——话说这个词到底是什么意思——也知道是不能随便说的，于是只好一句话带过。

刚讲完前因后果，Desmond就发现床上的人烧得开始得说胡话，连忙甩下手机过去摸了摸对方的烫得几乎可以煮鸡蛋的额头，果断冲进厨房打了一盆冷水用湿毛巾给还迷迷糊糊地叫着“莉娜”还是“莉莉”的私法制裁者敷额头。

接下来的整个晚上都忙得手忙脚乱的Desmond并不知道他“善意的解释”在论坛里掀起了多大的反应，并且间接导致帖子被吃了。 

克劳迪娅早上醒来后第一件事是打开手机刷论坛，然而却只刷到了一条来自管理员的私信  
【系统提示】您的帖子【树洞】论如何拯救男神癌末期的笨蛋哥哥因含有不和谐言论，删帖+发帖人ID禁言一周处理，请善意使用论坛，不要在论坛随意发表违反版规的言论。 

坑爹啊！这TM分明欺负国际友人是不是！信不信我分分钟叫大哥买了这个破论坛啊！

作为一个淑女克劳迪娅当然不会说出以上不文明的文字的，Auditore家唯一的女儿只是优雅地笑了笑，笑了笑，笑了笑，起床洗脸刷牙吃早饭去了。

反正二哥现在应该还没死，他的破事我以后再也不管了。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

08.

论坛>八卦闲聊>  
【求助】在大街上遇到了奇怪的事

#0 有两个孩子的普通上班族

是在去见心理医生的时候，我才刚把车停在路边，一下车就看见一个穿白帽衫的人跑过来，我一开始吓了一大跳还以为是遇见坏人了什么的，结果那人接近后才发现居然是我那个万年风衣棒球帽，衣柜里绝对不会出现这种……的白帽衫——就算是在他还适合这种衣服的年纪他也基本没穿过这样的白帽衫——的哥哥。我刚想问发生了什么他就从另一边车门钻到后座去了，然后我就看见街角处跑过来一个穿着一样的白帽衫的小哥，经过我面前的时候还停下来问我有没有见到一个穿白帽衫的男人跑过去，我随手给他指了个方向他说了声谢谢就跑走了。然后我转头就发现哥哥也已经偷偷从车上溜下来朝着反方向一路跑走了，完全没有想要给我解释一下这是什么状况。顺便一提那一身衣服果然不是他的，因为跑起来的时候明显可以看出短了一截……  
我之后打电话给他也不接，留了三四条留言也不知道他什么时候会回，所以我先来这里问问，你们觉得这是什么情况？

#1

看到标题就先进来刷一发奇♂怪♂的♂事

#2

大哥真·真知灼见

#3

大哥真·真知灼见  
看完后我突然想起来我该买新帽衫了

#4

不要歪楼，LZ是很认真地来提问的  
不过其实我已经猜到是怎么回事了

#5

其实我也是

#6

LS+1

#7

所以你们倒是说呀，LZ还什么都不知道呢

#8

好吧，那就由我来告诉LZ这个悲伤的真相吧……  
LZ你是男的还是女的？

#9 有两个孩子的普通上班族

呃……我是女的，不过这和这件事有什么关系吗

#10

没什么关系，我随便问问【笑

#11

笑你大爷啊笑，LZ别理他！其实吧，这个事情很简单

#12

妈的又是个基佬帖【果断出帖

#13

……  
我靠我想了半天怎么说啊！LS有种别走！

#14

……果然很简单

#15

其实LZ你哥是个基佬，就这么简单

#16

大哥果然真♂知♂灼♂见

#17 真知灼见的大哥

我靠LS的哲学符号不要乱放好不好

#18 有两个孩子的普通上班族

所以你们的意思是我哥喜欢同性，并且和那个帽衫小哥很有可能是交往中的关系？

#19

我们明明没有说后面那句啊LZ你怎么就这么自行领悟了！

#20

真·天赋异禀的LZ

#21 

LZ我看你骨骼清奇思维敏捷，是百年难得一遇的练武奇才  
不知道你对安利有兴趣吗

#22 有两个孩子的普通上班族

我只是猜的啦【笑，而且我发现光看我主楼的那段话的话好像一般人都会这么想。不过我觉得不太可能啦，哥哥虽然至今没有女朋友，不过我很确定他也没有男朋友的啦

#23

LZ这么肯定哥哥不是弯的？

#24

喂，LZ只是说没有男朋友，没有说哥哥肯定是直的吧

#25

为什么开始讨论哥哥的性取向……  
其实我只是想说——一般人不都应该认为是哥哥偷了人家的衣服什么的吗【比如我

#26

怪不得小哥还追来了！（恍然大悟脸

#27

LS图样图森破，还是让27L的名侦探来揭露真相吧  
其实事情是这样——哥哥在某日的清晨醒来，在宿醉所带来的头疼与恍惚之后惊讶地发现自己的身边躺着一个全身赤裸的小哥并且两个人已经把所有该做的都做了，由于酒精的作用哥哥完全记不起来两个人昨天是怎么爬到一张床上去的，不过在慌乱之下哥哥随手捡起地上的衣服套到身上就跑了出来，在穿完之后才意识到手上的衣服不是自己的，可此时小哥居然也醒了！于是哥哥就慌不择路地从窗口跑了出去，留下一脸懵逼的小哥。而小哥在瞬间反应过来之后开始追着哥哥想要让对方付房钱——于是就有了LZ看见的这一幕。  
所以真相只有一个！哥哥肯定是下面的那个！不然不可能被追得这么狼狈，还冒着性取向和半夜鬼混被妹妹发现的危险躲到妹妹车上！

#28

搞毛啊！为什么最后的真相是哥哥在下面！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
而且小哥的衣服被哥哥穿走了，他是光着追出去顺便在路上买了件一模一样的帽衫吗？到底是对帽衫有多大的怨念啊！

#29

不服，哥哥就不能是年纪大了跑不过年轻人吗？  
PS：明明是LS到底对帽衫有什么意见，瞧不起帽衫吗？你难道不知道所有穿帽衫的都不是**就是**吗？比如说那个****和那个***

#30

嗯【摸下巴……既然妹妹都有两个孩子了，LS的说法也不是没可能  
所以答案又开始扑朔迷离了……

#31

扑朔迷离个头啊！LZ都还不知道到底是什么情况呢！你们居然都开始讨论上下了！  
以及29L你到底说了什么不得了的东西啊！一句话里有一半都被马赛克了啊我去！

#32

有道理！  
所以——LZ，你哥哥喜欢汉子吗？（严肃脸

#33

为什么哥哥和小哥一定要是这种关系啊！LS的双Q是被小哥吃了吗！

#34 有两个孩子的普通上班族

嗯……说实话我其实也不太肯定，因为哥哥从来不会对我说关于他自己的事情……这次应该也是了，他到现在还没有回我电话，他总是这样。其实我只是想关心他一点啊，他把我们当成家人，无时无刻不在关心着我们——虽然对于一些涉及到我们的安全的事情总是有些反应过激。但是我们也把他当成家人啊！为什么他在自己遇到麻烦的时候就从来不肯告诉我们呢？也许我帮不上什么忙，但我至少可以在他难过的时候给他一些安慰，在他有麻烦的时候提供精神上的支持。相互分担快乐和困难——这才是家人的意义不是吗？

#35

LZ突然就爆发了……我有点方

#36

呃……其实哥哥的本意也只是不想给妹妹的生活添麻烦嘛……

#37 真知灼见的大哥

根据LZ首楼的话和ID分析，LZ有两个孩子，而且可能还有些关于精神上的困扰，而且有些严重，需要心理医生的帮助，所以目前还没有自己的家庭的哥哥尽自己最大的可能给妹妹一些帮助，并且不希望因为自己再给妹妹带来更多的麻烦，其实挺符合常理的  
所以我建议LZ如果想要帮助哥哥的话，只要照顾好自己和家庭就是对哥哥最大的安慰了

#38

哦哦哦哦不愧是大哥！Get到了我们都没有注意到的细节

#39

不过LZ也只是想要帮助哥哥嘛  
又是一个关心着自己哥哥的好妹子啊

#40

知心大哥突然就爆发出了小天使属性！  
以及看了LS的话突然有点想@另一楼的妹妹，总觉得会和LZ有很多共同语言

#41

排大哥的每一个字！我也建议LZ好好照顾自己就可以了，上班族加上还要照顾两个孩子一定很忙了，而且LZ现在似乎也……（心理医生什么的总觉的好担心啊，LZ你的……问题严重吗）  
LS+1！可惜那个可爱的妹子再也没有上过论坛，而且那个帖子也消失了TAT好在意笨蛋哥哥到底怎么了……

#42 

虽然我也很在意笨蛋哥哥到底怎么了……不过在别的帖子下刷这个不太好吧（而且别忘了那个楼里可是有两个黑客潜着水的，我可不想因为我们谈到了那个禁忌的树洞，导致LZ的帖子也莫名其妙地消失）  
而且气氛为什么突然变得这么严肃？这不是个欢乐的树洞帖吗？不如我们换个轻松点的话题吧——比如说LZ的孩子几岁啦？蓝孩纸还是吕孩纸啊？LZ的先生是干什么的啊？之类的

#43

虽然很想吐槽这明明是个求助帖，不过……

#44 有两个孩子的普通上班族

心理医生不是我的，是我儿子的……  
我儿子今年九岁，女儿的话……今年应该是七岁了吧，不过她已经在另一个世界了……至于我的先生，他也已经不在了  
其实我也知道我们其实给哥哥添了很多麻烦了，他从来没有在意过，我知道他至今还对我女儿的死抱着愧疚感，并且为了让那些导致这件事发生的人付出代价而做了许多危险的事情，不过我从来没有认为我女儿的悲剧和他有任何关系，我只想让他放下过去——我知道这很艰难，对我们都是。  
我们为了这件事已经发生了不止一次争执，但他就是不肯听我说。莉娜已经死了，我只是不想再失去他了，我和小杰都是。

#45

呃……突然不知道该说什么了……  
看了LZ的ID，突然觉得鼻子好酸，一定是眼睛里进帽衫小哥了

#46

……这么严肃的场合LS你能先放过小哥吗  
突然开始好担心哥哥啊……终于明白了LZ的感受

#47 有两个孩子的普通上班族

抱歉不知不觉地就说了这些事情，大概因为是在虚拟的世界里所以更加容易发泄出平时隐藏在生活中的那些负面情绪了吧  
你们也不需要安慰我什么的，我现在的生活虽然残缺，但已经重新回到正轨了，我现在和儿子生活在一起也很幸福。我已经放下了，我希望他也是，复仇不会让莉娜重新活过来。

#48 手机总是需要一个备用的

也许他只是无法原谅自己

#49

LS+1，虽然LZ说不认为女儿的事情和哥哥有什么关系，但是从LZ的话来看，应该是脱不开关系的，所以哥哥其实只是无法原谅因为自己而间接导致的结果……

#50 有两个孩子的普通上班族

我知道。但是我也无法帮助他走出自己的困境，我已经尽力了。我现在所能够做的就只有给他一个温暖的拥抱，告诉他“你的家人还在这里，他们相信你会渡过难关的，但是他们现在还没有帮助你的能力，所以他们想拜托你——照顾好自己，就像照顾他们一样。”  
以及，如果他想的话，也许可以告诉我今天发生的所有事情的前因后果——可是我到现在还是没有办法联系上他【叹气

#51 手机总是需要一个备用的

……

#52

被LZ治愈了受伤的心灵，我也想要一个这样的妹妹  
羡慕嫉妒恨

#53

所以不要再这么沉重啦，我好不习惯啊！我们还是来继续推理哥哥和帽衫小哥到底发生了什么吧~

#54

还是压一夜情一票

#55

赌五毛，偷衣服

#56

一根黄瓜，哥哥在上面

#57

一车菊花，哥哥在下面

#58

LS画风不要变得这么快啦！你们想吓跑LZ吗？

#59

其实只是暴露出了自己的本性而已括弧笑

#60

括弧笑你妹啊！话说LZ呢？果然是被你们吓跑了吧！

#61

敬LS一直专注于吐槽的小哥，幸苦你了

#62 

话说LZ真的消失了，不会真的被我们吓走了吧？快回来！

#63 有两个孩子的普通上班族

没有啦，我还在这里。刚才有人敲我家的门，不过打开的时候外面只有一个纸袋，里面装着一件帽衫、一条牛仔裤和一双鞋，好像，不就是哥哥今天穿的那一身，最下面还有个手机。除了这些东西之外还有一张纸条和一支录音笔

#64

这什么展开！哥哥也被绑架了？！【咦我为什么要说“也”

#65

妈呀这都第几起了，这个世界好可怕

#66

LZ要不要抱紧！

#67

不LZ快抱紧我！

#68

LS的都滚开，让我来！

#69 有两个孩子的普通上班族

没事啦，是哥哥放的，他在录音笔里说“只要去这个地址就知道前因后果了，顺便帮我把东西还给他”特地强调了要九点以后去，还很真诚地道了歉——不过还是没有保证以后会收手……而且为什么不自己告诉我啊，明显是在用另一种方式糊弄我吧！

#70

太好了，原来是哥哥【松了一口气

#71 偷衣服的一般人

我赢了，快交黄瓜！

#72

谁说你赢了？LZ有哪句话里说了是偷来的失物吗？  
其实只是哥哥良心发现，虽然不能负责，但至少把衣服换给人家当个安慰嘛

#73

只有我在意那个九点以后去吗  
而且LS的这算什么安慰啊！明显是“这套衣服和我的衣柜画风相差太大了，还是给人扔回去吧”好吗

#74 真知灼见的大哥

既然哥哥一反常态这么直接地给了地址，那么不太可能是小哥的住处什么的，应该是安全的公共场合，所以只能是工作地点之类的了。根据反复强调九点之后这一点，可以推测小哥的工作地点应该是九点之后开始营业或者小哥九点之后开始上班。  
根据以上两点可以推断，纸条上的地址多半不是酒吧就是夜店。

#75

我这里现在已经快九点了，所以LZ你打算去吗，会不会有危险什么的啊，毕竟LZ只是个女孩子，所以处于安全考虑……  
不如叫上我吧，LZ你报地址，我们那里集合【关心脸

#76 有两个孩子的普通上班族

刚才确认了小杰已经睡着了，我现在正在路上。当然要去了，这可是他第一次请我帮忙，而且那个地址好像离我家很近，步行就能到了，我好像看到了

#77

看到了！是酒吧还是夜店？需不需要护卫保镖？（万一和哥哥的一夜情对象打起来）你看我行不行？

#78

LZ的痴汉别闹了，你觉得有一个重度妹控的哥哥的LZ会在哥哥给的地点遇到什么危险吗，如果LZ真的和小哥打起来了我觉得还是心疼一下小哥吧【蜡烛

#79

只有我注意到LZ无意中爆了儿子的名字吗（需要心理医生的儿子嘤嘤嘤心疼LZ）

#80

LS有没有好好看前面的楼？而且不要哪壶不开提哪壶好吗你个ky！

#81 

所以我们现在就这么等着LZ来直播吗？  
话说既然小哥的工作地点离LZ家这么近为什么哥哥都已经到LZ家门口了却还要间接地通过LZ把东西还给人家……

#82

盲生你get华点！

#83

要是说只是想让自己的妹妹知道真相我是不信的，其实是间接地让对方见家长？

#84 有两个孩子的普通上班族

我到里面了，真的是一家夜店……怎么说呢，自从有了小杰之后我已经好久没有进过这种地方了，一时有点不太习惯……

#85

哦哦哦哦进去了！LZ找到小哥了吗？话说LZ要怎么找小哥啊？哥哥还在纸条上附了肖像画之类的吗？

#86

进♂去♂了

#87

LS你还是先把哲学收起来，我直觉接下来会有很多需要用到它们的地方  
而且LZ明明见过小哥的啊【问路的时候，小哥居然还真的傻傻地就被骗了……不过不问理由就先帮自家哥哥瞒过去，LZ的兄控属性其实早就暴露了啊】

#88 

难道不是根据帽衫找人吗？

#89

戴帽衫的人多多少啊（我就戴了）

#90 有两个孩子的普通上班族

哥哥说了是工作人员啦，还附了名字，所以很快就找到了，不过对方现在好像有点忙，这家店的客人挺多的（尤其是女性客人），不过看到服务生小哥的脸之后我就知道为什么了——如果在十年前的话我也一定会天天光顾这家店的吧【笑

#91

嗷嗷嗷嗷颜值很高的服务生小哥！求详细的外貌描述！

#92

LS认真点好吗？我们是来看服务生小哥的吗？  
求详细的身高体重三围！

#93

突然意识到一个问题——LZ今年几岁了？

#94

随意询问一个女性的年龄，LS你是想被打死吗【笑

#95 有两个孩子的普通上班族

详细描述就算了吧，硬要说的话——像是“我终于知道了少女杀手是什么意思了”这种程度的吧，不过听温柔的女酒保说服务生小哥好像也是今天才开始上班的，因为一些原因不得不开始工作……酒保小哥过来了

#96

让酒保小哥走开！我还想听服务生小哥的事情……

#96

“我终于知道了少女杀手是什么意思了”，LZ的形容真的是相当的……形象啊……  
不过真的只是“少女”杀手吗？

#97

看看LZ现在还很清醒地在和酒保小哥交谈就知道了，事实证明服务员小哥的魅力值对成熟女性没有太大的作用

#98

然而LSS其实并不是这个意思，重点是那个“女”字……  
而且LS在说成熟女性的时候少了一个前缀，应该是【像LZ这样的】成熟女性

#99

有什么区别吗？

#100

LS你忘了LZ是个兄控吗？

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

09.

论坛>八卦闲聊>  
【求助】在大街上遇到了奇怪的事

#101

好有道理！

#102

兄控果然是一种不同于男性和女性的性别……  
而且LZ就这么不动声色地跳过了年龄的问题

#103

LZ还没和酒保小哥谈完吗？

#104

咦为什么又是酒保，最近酒保小哥在论坛里很火吗

#105

LS你不说我还真没发现！这个酒保小哥不会也正好叫呆死萌吧……

#106 

这一切其实都是酒吧和夜店的阴谋！

#107

救命求别提呆死萌！那个帖子消失了我整个人都不好了，不会是呆死萌毁尸灭迹了吧，在掩盖了所有的犯罪证据之后就要处理相关的目击证人了！

#108

LS别闹，我们算哪门子目击证人，最多是一群没有夜生活的处男而已  
而且不要再别的楼下提这个啦，会吓坏LZ的

#109

处男你大爷啊你才处男呢！

#110

他本来就是啊……

#111 有两个孩子的普通上班族

我和酒保小哥聊完了，心情有点复杂

#112

LZ回来啦！快直播！

#113

哥哥在上面还是下面？

#114

LS快住手！为什么酒保小哥要和LZ聊这个啊！

#115

只有我关心服务员小哥还有没有出场机会吗

#116 有两个孩子的普通上班族

酒保小哥一开始没有认出我，直到我我说今天街上的事情才想起来，然后又跟我说了声谢谢，虽然并没有找到人……我心情很复杂地告诉他他当时在找的人是我哥哥，而且他其实就藏在我车里，路是我瞎指的。然后小哥整个人都懵逼了……

#117

整个人都懵逼了哈哈哈哈小哥到现在还没有发现自己被骗了吗

#118

酒保小哥意外的有点萌啊怎么办  
开始不那么坚定小哥在上面了……

#119 

遗憾地告诉115 L，恐怕是没有了

#120

哈哈哈哈哈哈我也整个人都懵逼了

#121

话说LZ就这么告诉人家自己和哥哥的关系了啊，万一小哥真的是找哥哥寻仇的呢

#122

反正小哥蠢萌蠢萌的，又没什么战斗力

#123

再怎么没战斗力也是能把哥哥追得喘不过气的汉子啊

#124

喘♂不♂过♂气，你确定是追得？

#125

LS在想什么啊，去污粉十块一包要不要

#126 有两个孩子的普通上班族

我还紧张了一会，结果小哥笑了笑说其实也没什么重要的事，他只是担心哥哥的伤口怎么样了——我就知道哥哥之前连个招呼都不打就趁机溜掉了肯定又是有事情瞒着我，他果然又什么都没和我说！如果不是酒保小哥告诉我我可能到现在还不知道他受伤了的事情！  
可能是我的表情太不自然，小哥好像有点被我吓到了，我努力平复了一下心情——反正这也不是第一次了——就把哥哥给的袋子递给他。小哥翻了翻找到自己的手机后松了一口气，然后像是突然想起来什么似的从口袋里也拿出了一个基本看不出原样的手机说是哥哥落在他家的，可能是因为进水什么的短路了，在他出去追哥哥的时候直接在风衣口袋里烧了起来，如果不是他回去得比较早可能整个公寓都已经被烧没了，不过风衣看上去应该已经不能用了……  
我还不知道还用什么表情来面对他酒保小哥就被服务员小哥叫走了

#127

担心伤口还把人追得跑了一路……

#128

其实哥哥也许只是因为伤的地方实在是不能和妹妹说

#129

125L快给我来十斤去污粉，看我去污大法！

#130

就说哥哥是下面的吧，黄瓜拿来

#131

救命LS一群到底脑补了什么啊！就不能是别的地方受伤了吗

#132

LS+1，比如说另一个地方使用过度导致擦伤  
黄瓜是你的还是我的还不一定呢

#133

你们的节操都哪去了啊！而且为什么关注点都在受伤的位置上啊！

#134 

没有人关心一下手机吗？原来手机还是这么高危的东西啊……

#135

不，正常的手机怎么想都不可能会自燃的吧……

#136

所以说……哥哥不光偷了人家的衣服还顺走了人家的手机！  
我突然也不知道该用什么表情面对小哥了……

#137

手机什么的不都是放在衣袋里和衣服一起顺来的吗  
我突然也不知道该用什么表情面对小哥了……

#138

LS你们的关注点呢？小哥的公寓都差点没了都没人关心一下吗？  
我突然也不知道该用什么表情面对LS们的双Q了……

#139

所以为什么手机会有自燃这个功能啊……  
我突然也不知道该用什么表情面对手机了……

#140

先别提手机！没人注意到哥哥把衣服落在小哥家里了吗？他们俩到底干了什么会导致哥哥把衣服落在别人家里还穿着小哥的衣服跑出来啊！  
我突然也不知道该用什么表情面对……了……

#141

干♂了♂什♂么，这不是显而易见的吗？  
我突然也不知道该用什么表情面对♂了……

#142

我突然也不知道该用什么表情面对“干哥哥”这个词了……

#143

LS块住脑！你都快污出屏幕来啦！  
而且为什么突然都刷起格式来了啊！

#144

只有我关注着背景里的服务员小哥吗吗吗吗吗吗吗

#145

LS你不是一个人！

#146

酒保小哥怎么这个时候走了啊，关于正事什么都没说反而提供了更多的谜点……  
服务质量要给个差评！

#147

之前谁说服务员小哥没有出场机会了来着

#148

虽然大家都在刷酒保小哥和哥哥……只有我闻到了服务员小哥和酒保小哥之间的JQ气息吗

#149

LS别随便站CP，打脸很疼的

#150

话说LZ怎么又消失了？

#151

好在意哥哥和酒保小哥昨天晚上到底发生了什么的我绝对不是一个人！

#152

LS+1！

#153

这有什么好猜的，做爱做的事情呗  
值得关注的是到底谁在上面

#154 有两个孩子的普通上班族

我回来了。刚才和酒保小姐聊了一会，已经不知道该用什么来形容我此时的心情了……  
她说她今天上午去了酒保小哥的公寓想找他谈谈，酒保小哥表情怪异地把拦在门口死活不让进，然后就听到卧室那个方向好像传来了什么声音，酒保小哥立马扔下她转身冲进卧室完全不在意让不让她进来这件事了……然后她看就到了客厅里一推肯定不是酒保小哥的衣服，而且看上去就像是一路从门口脱到了卧室门口……她想问怎么回事的时候就听到酒保小哥也从卧室的窗口跳下去了，酒保小姐冲到卧室窗户边的时候只看到了两个白兜帽先后消失在街角……

#155

我的心情也很复杂……

#156

怎么有种女朋友捉奸的即视感……

#157

LS+1，心情复杂……

#158

这种描述真是让人不得不脑补点什么出来，不然都对不起酒保小姐……

#159

从省略号中感受到了LZ复杂的心情……

#160

所以说这个意思是哥哥趁着小哥把同事（真的只是同事吗……）堵在门口的时候跳窗逃走了……

#161

然后酒保小哥也从窗户里追出去了……

#162

这两个人都是猴子吗……

#163

生米都煮成稀饭了……现在只有问问LZ，你对这个嫂子还满意吗……

#164

凭什么是嫂子啊，赌五毛是哥夫

#165

怎么又开始了……

#166

所以说为什么手机会自己短路啊！手机难道也是什么危险物品了吗？！

#167

LS还在纠结这个问题……

#168

只有我想知道酒保小哥住几层吗……

#169

LS+1，实在是好在意……

#170

根据这两个人都从窗户下去还能健步如飞地跑过不知道多少个街区（而且哥哥还有♂伤）来看，如果不是哥哥和酒保小哥都这么巧身怀绝技的话应该最多两层吧

#171 真知灼见的大哥

其实LZ不妨去问问哥哥

#172

消失了一百多楼的大哥又出现了！

#173

其实我也想这么说来着，不过哥哥看上去也不像是会坦白的人啊……

#174

所以还是从酒保小哥这边下手吧，呆萌的酒保小哥看上去就比哥哥好搞多了

#175

好♂搞

#176

LS为什么这个都要污啊！

#177 有两个孩子的普通上班族

哥哥刚才发来短信了，说什么“事情都办完了就早点回家吧”，果然还是改不掉瞎操心的毛病

#178

话说哥哥是怎么知道LZ已经知道了的？

#179

其实我从刚才开始就想说了，LZ在这里说了对哥哥的真正想法之后立刻就收到了哥哥的袋子，直播完了全程之后就收到了哥哥的短信……

#180

LS你的意思是……其实哥哥一直在暗戳戳地窥屏？！

#181

突然觉得好可怕……  
我我我我绝对对LZ没有任何非分之想！绝对没有！！！！！

#182

哈哈哈哈LS作死

#183

不来猜猜哪个是哥哥吗？赌五毛是大哥

#184

大哥+1

#185 真知灼见的大哥

关我什么事？！

#186

大哥这么快就出现了

那我也压大哥一根黄瓜吧

#187

综合所有大哥的发言与出现的时间点来看大哥都十分可疑  
投大哥一票！

#188

话说LZ要回去了吗？

#189

等等，这不是还是什么都没知道嘛！

#190

看时间确实有点太晚了，LZ一个人也不怎么安全，还是早点回去吧

#191

LZ需不需要护花使者，一号机在这里待命，只差LZ一个地址！

#192

LS做大死，忘了哥哥还在某个角落里暗戳戳地窥屏吗

#193 有两个孩子的普通上班族

小杰还一个人在家里呢，我也是时候回去了，大家晚安

#194

LZ晚安！小杰晚安！

#195

LZ晚安！小杰晚安！  
我也该去睡了

#196

LZ晚安！小杰晚安！  
这么早？不来玩一玩猜猜哪楼是哥哥的游戏吗？

#197

LZ晚安！小杰晚安！  
太晚睡就会在论坛上遇到奇怪的事情哦~

#198

LZ晚安！小杰晚安！  
这是什么时候有的论坛怪谈啊，我怎么不知道

#199

LZ晚安！小杰晚安！  
LS你还记得那些只在晚上出现，天还没亮就会消失的帖子吗？  
其实那不是来自这个世界的帖子

#200

LS你别说了我好方！我睡觉去了还不行吗！

#201 

……这么好骗？  
目测LS心理年龄不超过十岁  
算了我也睡觉去了，大家晚安

#202

晚安

#204

已经第二天了！  
这个帖子没有消失！

#205

LS起得好早啊，这个时候论坛里都还没多少活着的人呢

#206

什么叫活着的人，难道还有死着的吗，LS的用词真微妙……  
等等！203L呢！

#207

噫！！！！！！！！真的有死着的！

#208 

刚想说都已经九点多了你们居然才起床……  
救命你们别吓我好吗我才刚起床！

#209 

灵异事件！论坛怪谈！居然都是真的吗吗吗吗吗！！！！！！  
我还是回去再睡一觉吧

#210 有两个孩子的普通上班族

……那个是我发错了自己删掉的……  
大家上午好

#211

哭着抱住LZ，吓死我了嘤嘤嘤

#212

LS快住手！哥哥is watching you

#213

LZ今天不上班吗？

#214

今天是周末啊LS是不是睡傻了

#215 

LZ不工作也起得好早啊

#216 有两个孩子的普通上班族

习惯了。而且可能也不算早了，因为早上起来就在门口看见了新邻居的礼物，蛋糕给小杰当早饭了，贺卡的话……  
不过字体还挺好看的[图片]

#217

咦新邻居？我嗅到了神展开的味道  
从省略号中读懂了LZ的心情

#218

这骚包的意大利斜体hhhhhhhh署名“你帅气的新邻居们”什么的真的没关系吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

#219

从图片里扑鼻而来骚包气息，无法想象实物……话说LZ见过新邻居吗？

#220 有两个孩子的普通上班族

昨天听说他们搬过来了，因为没有合适的礼物所以还没有去拜访过，所以我打算等一下去邀请他们参加小杰下午的生日派对

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

论坛>八卦闲聊>  
【求助】在大街上遇到了奇怪的事

#221

总觉得因为和所以没什么关系啊……

#222

可爱的男孩纸的生日趴，我也想去……

#223

请LS注意用词，哥哥看着呢

#224

Big brother is watching you

#225

我错了！别吓我我好方！我不去了还不行吗

#226 有两个孩子的普通上班族

刚才去拿之前预购的礼物的时候顺便去拜访了新邻居，结果开门就吓了一跳

#227

哇！LZ的行动力！

#228

之前谁说有神展开的来着，居然真的有！

#229

吓了一跳？难道新邻居长得像弗兰肯斯坦？

#230

弗兰肯斯坦什么鬼！那就不只是“吓一跳”而已了好吧！

#231

难道是长得太帅？

#232

LS的都是有多肤浅啊，我猜是LZ认识的人

#233

……酒保小哥？

#234

LS的楼号和内容都仿佛在逗我笑

#235

这又不是什么狗血小说，要真的是酒保小哥我吃键盘

#236

LS+1（不是指吃键盘），应该不会这么巧吧  
好像知道小杰的礼物是什么，还是预定的，好神秘啊……

#237 有两个孩子的普通上班族

没有这么巧的啦，虽然门刚开的时候我也以为是看到了酒保小哥，因为身高体型都差不多，而且都是白兜帽加嘴角有疤，一眼望过去真的有几分相似，不过仔细一看不只是长得完全不一样，两个人的气质也是天差地别。开门的小哥话很少，而且有很明显的口音，看上去似乎不是很好接近的样子，不过还是收下了我的回礼，而且听到我的邀请时候也表示会考虑的  
礼物什么的只是一个平板电脑啦，因为是刚出的新款所以稍微有点麻烦

#238

新角色出现了！求详细的对话过程！

#239

LZ你最近一定是得到了兜帽之神的特殊关注

#240

LS那是什么玩意啦！

#241

直觉告诉我新出场的小哥很帅，求详细的外貌描写！

#242

酒保小哥居然还有疤的设定！

#243

高冷，嘴角有疤，不好相处，听起来就很帅的样子！求详细的气质描写！

#244

一般有这样设定的不是奇怪的反派就是男神！

#245

还可以是反派兼男神啊！

#246

说男神的似乎选择性遗忘了那张迁居贺卡

#247

正中红心……

#248

高冷的男神形象瞬间崩塌

#249

救命LS求别提！  
话说我也想要小杰的平板，那个最新款看上去就好酷炫的样子嘤嘤嘤

#250

所以新角色原来是外表高冷的闷骚？

#251

一口血……

#252 有两个孩子的普通上班族

哈哈哈哈哈哈那张卡片不是他写的啦！我向他表示对礼物的感谢的时候他说都是室友们准备的，不过他们现在还在睡。外貌描写什么的就饶了我吧，不过气质的话，怎么说呢，就是那种——让人想到了耶路撒冷上空的孤鹰，尤其是那双眼睛，被他盯着的时候会有种被狩猎的感觉  
不过虽然看上去不太好相处，其实新来的小哥人还不错呢，在我送出回礼的时候的时候虽然犹豫了一下还是接受了，而且很礼貌地说了谢谢，总的来说是一个很有特点的新邻居

#253

耶路撒冷上空的孤鹰……话说LZ是从事什么工作的？文职人员吧？一定是文职人员吧！

#254

突然发觉自己的词汇量好贫乏……

#255

我决定了，以后再也不用高冷这个词了

#256

hhhhh为什么是圣城啊，因为口音吗2333

#257

以后形容一个人高冷，就说“我想到了耶路撒冷上空的孤鹰”  
瞬间逼格就高起来了！

#258

话说骚包的室友居然这个时候还在睡，现在的年轻人啊啧啧啧

#259

LS你别装了，我知道你想说的是“同道中人”

#260

没想到我也有嘲笑别人起床时间的一天哈哈哈哈哈哈  
靠，不小心把牙膏沫咽下去了

#261

LS你有资格说别人吗！

#262

上面那个边刷牙边刷论坛的也蛮拼的……

#263

LS一群重点呢！不应该关注的是男神邻居小哥会参加生日趴吗！

#264

只是说可能啦  
LZ求直播！

#265

然而LZ并没有理会LS

#266

LZ这个时候应该还忙着吧，准备各种东西啊什么的  
不如我们先聊一会吧？

#267

聊什么，比如说“我突然发现我家的牙膏居然是奥利奥味的”之类的吗

#268

……什么玩意  
就来猜猜鹰先生的室友是汉子还是妹子吧！

#269

汉子

#270

五毛汉子  
顺便一提冰欺凌味的奥利奥真心一生黑，扭一扭舔一舔再把我家的牙膏挤进去，吃起来居然也差不多

#271

LS那是什么鬼……  
以及都没人在意那个复数吗

#272

汉子S

#273

LS…………  
本来不想说的，但那个“他们还在睡”实在是不得不让人十分在意啊……

#274

你们说这个“睡觉”是短暂性动词还是持续性动词

#275

怎么一转眼又开污了！考虑一下正在过生日的小朋友好不好！

#276

开屏污……  
我还是回去再睡一觉吧

#277

对了，你们说小杰几岁了？

#278

+1，然后我们再决定到底是PG还是R

#279

怎么可能R啊！话说我们要怎么R啊！

#280

还有哥哥，话说哥哥到底几岁了？

#281

虽然不能冒昧地询问女性的年龄，不过猜下两个雄性的应该没关系吧

#282

我猜不超过十岁

#283

LZ怎么看也不会超过三十的样子，那我猜小杰最多也就个五六岁吧

#284

有点好奇LS是怎么看出来的

#285

LSS居然敢对LZ的年龄妄加猜测，作死吗？

#286

五六岁的小孩子怎么可能会要最新款的平板当礼物啊，既然都会玩平板了起码也八九岁了吧

#287

等等！酒保小哥既然是“小哥”，那应该才二十出头一点吧，假设小杰八岁，那哥哥怎么说也起码三十了啊！这两个人相差了将近十岁？！

#288

LS十分有道理地分析了哥哥和小哥的年龄差，条理整齐，思路清晰，并且完美地避开了“LZ的年龄”这个敏感话题，满分！

#289

跨越了一个年代的一夜情，结果还是年长的那个先跑了……

#290

这是个悲伤的故事

#291

话说上面的怎么这么自然地接受了这个年龄差啊，谁说“小哥”就一定是二十出头的啦！说不定只是LZ方便称呼呢！

#292

就是，说不定小哥的年龄比哥哥还大呢

#293

就是，说不定小哥是个六七十岁的嘴角有疤的白兜帽老爷爷呢

#294

LS黑得漂亮

#295

话题是怎么转移到这上面去的啊

#296

对啊都已经吃完午饭好久了，LZ还没出现，so sad

#297

LZ现在应该还忙着呢吧

#298

目测还要忙好久  
曾参加过邻居小孩的生日趴的表示现在看到熊孩子还心有余悸

#299

有那么夸张吗

#300

上次去了侄女的生日趴，回来后洗了一晚上才把头发上的颜料弄掉，至于衣服……  
反正从那以后我再也没去过主角年龄在十二岁以下的生日趴

#301

哈哈哈哈哈哈求LS心理阴影面积

#302

小杰应该没有那么熊吧……

#303

好想念LZ啊，不知道邻居先生有没有来

#304

LS你的后半句话暴露了你

#305

等等，既然是侄子的生日，哥哥也会来吧！

#306

LS你现在才反应过来吗……

#307

更加寂寞了……

#308 有两个孩子的普通上班族

新邻居们没有来，哥哥也还没到

#309

噫！LZ出现啦！趴结束了吗！

#310 有两个孩子的普通上班族

是啊，我和小杰正在打扫院子，其实没有你们想得那么恐怖啦，孩子们只是吃了蛋糕，然后玩了扮演私法制裁者的游戏  
邻居小哥没有来有点遗憾，至于哥哥，他每年都迟到，不过最后总是会出现的啦

#311

小杰果然是个好孩子！

#312

好可惜没有见到鹰先生

#313

那个私法制裁者我怎么看着有点眼熟……LX别说！我快想起来了！

#314

LZ你也住在芝加哥？！

#315

夭寿啦就是那个在大马路上能看到小型火山喷发的芝加哥！

#316

芝加哥在你们心里到底是个什么样的地方啊……其实它和落山鸡啊卖阿蜜啊什么的也没有多大区别啦

#317

求别黑卖阿蜜

#318

话说私法制裁者到底是什么？

#319

↑每次都有人问这个问题，然而我猜这次也得不到答案

#320 有两个孩子的普通上班族

只是电视上一个比较有名的家伙，大概就是那种一边打击罪犯一边和警察斗智斗勇的正义的伙伴吧！关于他的争议还蛮多的，不过我觉得他是个好人啦，而且在他小孩子里的人气挺高的，不只是小杰，我家附近的孩子们基本上都是他的粉丝，不过至今没人知道他的真实身份

#321

听起来有点帅啊  
以及笑看LSS被秒打脸

#322

这不就是那个B开头的**侠吗

#323

困扰论坛多年的谜题终于有人回答了，泪流满面

#324 有两个孩子的普通上班族

……

#325

这是什么意思？

#326

六个点……  
我感受到了LZ无法用文字表达的复杂心情

#327 有两个孩子的普通上班族

来了意料之外的客人……心情有点复杂

#328

谁啊？不会是酒保小哥吧？

#329 有两个孩子的普通上班族

……

#330

我靠真中了？！

#331

酒保小哥怎么找到这里来的？不会是来找哥哥的吧？！

#332 有两个孩子的普通上班族

不，他就是邻居小哥的室友，另一个是服务员小哥……

#333

我的心情也如……一般复杂

#334

联想到之前对于室友们在干什么的猜测……【捂脸

#335

细思恐极！原来女同事什么的只是个幌子，服务员小哥才是正室！

#336

是不是有人要吃键盘了？

#337

……  
我们还是来猜猜贺卡是谁写的吧

#338

LS别想跑，我已经认出你了

#339

我仿佛听到了键盘的哀嚎

#340

话说趴都结束了吧……

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

论坛>八卦闲聊>  
【求助】在大街上遇到了奇怪的事

#341 有两个孩子的普通上班族

鹰先生还是话很少，酒保小哥一直处于震惊状态，服务生小哥说是因为准备礼物所以晚了，听他的口音应该是意大利人或者法国人，还笑着对小杰说了生日快乐，总得来说其实是个温柔的人，和那手漂亮的字体给人的感觉还是有点差别的（笑（虽然总体来说还是十分符合“字如其人”这个词  
不过我才发现服务生小哥嘴角居然也有一道疤，而且和另两个人的位置一模一样，感觉有点……神奇？现在酒保小哥在和小杰坐在长凳上一起切水果，服务生小哥站在他们后面看他们玩，鹰先生一个人坐在一边思考人生

#342

神奇的组合，果然世界人民亲如一家  
其实LZ想说的就是本人和字体一样骚气嘛wwww我们都懂的

#343

鹰先生你的画风画风和其他人不太一样啊！

#344

还是忍不住吐槽一下呆萌的酒保小哥（这样真的压得倒哥哥吗

#345

服务生小哥路转粉！骚气又温柔，还长得帅！小哥你还缺女朋友吗吗吗吗吗

#346

鹰先生招室友的标准是不是看疤啊……

#347

其实我嘴角也有道疤，之前还一直担心破相了嫁不出去来着，现在……  
男神你家还缺宠物吗，会卖萌的那种O.o

#348

只有我在意哥哥来的时候看到服务生小哥会不会很尴尬吗

#349

为什么是看到服务生小哥尴尬啊

#350

这不是一夜情对象见正室的节奏嘛！

#351

所以说为什么服务生小哥是正室啊，这两人都没什么特别关系好吧……  
话说哥哥也差不多该到了吧

#352

不可能，要是这么巧我就吞手机

#353

LS的，键盘好吃吗  
→LSS：他们俩都一起睡♂觉了，还要怎么特别的关系

#354

↑我觉得应该还是手机好吃点吧  
而且哪来的一起睡觉啊

#355

LS你吃过？

#356 有两个孩子的普通上班族

哥哥居然真的在这个时候出现了……

#357

回355L：我没吃过，但很快就会有吃过的人来告诉你的

#358

手机！手机你快醒醒！

#359

哦哦哦哦哦哦居然真的来啦！

#360

求酒保小哥此时的心理阴影面积

#361

这个我不知道，不过358L此时的心理阴影面积大约有这么大【比划

#362 有两个孩子的普通上班族

他们好像之前就认识了，所以我简单地介绍了一下就带着小杰进屋了，他们现在在院子里愉快地聊天——大概吧。不过一开始的气氛简直……无法用文字形容  
先是我在门口给了哥哥一个拥抱，然后他走进院子看到一堆表情各异地注视着这边的白兜帽……怎么说呢，以我对他多年的了解，他的表情看上去应该是受到了惊吓——虽然在别人看来还是一张面瘫脸，酒保小哥很明显的是真的被吓到了，小杰冲舅舅挥了挥平板，鹰先生朝这边看了一眼，没有什么表情，服务生小哥笑得一脸灿烂……

#363

我现在只想说——果然小孩子的趴去不得  
顺便受到惊吓的哥哥hhhhhh

#364

笑得一脸灿烂的服务生小哥……  
我觉得背后有点冷

#365

抚摸严重受精的酒保小哥

#366

LS我从你的错别字中感受到了你对酒保小哥的恶意

#367 

脑补了一下一推白兜帽齐刷刷扭头盯——的画面，我也受到了惊吓……

#368

然后这堆人现在就这么正常地开始聊天了？

#367

大概是讨论一下到底谁才是正室的问题吧【认真脸

#368

简称修罗场【严肃脸

#369

LS你们是认真的吗……

#370

“说吧，我还是他，你到底选谁。”哥哥率先发难  
酒保小哥为难地看着面前这两个生命中最重要的人，没有回答  
“答案不是显而易见的吗。”服务生小哥笑着说  
“我没有和你说话。”哥哥面无表情地盯着服务生小哥  
服务生小哥笑着回望着他，气氛一触即发  
——具体的交流内容大概是这样的吧

#371

什么玩意啊！而且明显少了一个人啊！

#372

鹰先生深沉地思考着——隔壁超市的人参好像降价了，到底要不要去买几条呢……

#373

LS什么鬼啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈思考人参原来是这个意思吗哈哈哈哈

#374 有两个孩子的普通上班族

我们这里的超市不买人参哦  
其实没有这么可怕啦，而且就算真的在讨论这种问题哥哥也不会说出“你到底选谁”这种话的啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我现在一想到这个就笑得停不下来  
不过外面的气氛确实有点微妙呢，虽然听不见他们在说什么……

#375

上面的脑补被官方吐槽OOC了哈哈哈哈哈哈

#376

被官方吐槽OOCwwwww  
微妙什么的……果然是个很微妙的词啊

#377

求详细描述下具体是怎么个“微妙”法

#378

我们这里的超市也不买人参……不对！求LZ直播！

#379 有两个孩子的普通上班族

具体的微妙法的话……我家院子的桌子和凳子的布局是这样的——  
长 凳  
桌 子  
长 凳  
如果坐姿比较正常的话一条长凳刚好可以坐下三个成年女性，如果是三个成年男性就有点挤了，所以一开始的座位是这样的——  
鹰先生   
桌 子  
服务生小哥【站着】  
酒保小哥 小杰【玩平板】  
然后我和小杰走了之后服务生小哥就坐到鹰先生旁边去了，鹰先生一开始就只占了长凳一端三分之一不到的位置，服务生小哥又和他挨得近，然后旁边就空出来了一半左右的空位，酒保小哥犹豫了一下也跟着坐到那边去了，所以就变成了这样（称呼太长了砍掉）——  
鹰服务生 酒保  
桌 子  
哥哥

#380

哈哈哈哈哈哈好形象！怒赞！

#381

画面感瞬间就出来了  
以及终于明白了微妙是什么感觉……

#382

服务生小哥和酒保小哥之间的距离瞩目

#383

盲生你get了华点

#384

刚想吐槽什么叫“坐姿比较正常的话”，然后服务生小哥就现场示范了不怎么正常的坐姿……  
所以说这三个人坐在一条三个成年男人坐着显挤的长凳上是怎么做到中间空出一个小杰来的啊……

#385

空出一个小杰23333333

#386

我琢磨着这CP感不太对啊

#387

LS+1

#388

其实我比较好奇哥哥这个时候的心理活动

#389

靠，我的对面有三个基佬——这样吗

#390

想想那个画面也蛮醉人的

#391

这个时候该关注的不是鹰先生的心理活动吗  
——我就想静静地思考一下人参

#392

难道不是——基佬泥奏凯！——这样吗

#393

23333333LS好评！

#394

好评个头！OOC了啊！

#395

服务生小哥的心理活动成谜

#396 有两个孩子的普通上班族

哥哥背对着我看不见表情，不过他的背影告诉我他现在一定是眼神死的状态，酒保小哥已经是眼神死的状态了，鹰先生还是没什么表情，至于服务生小哥的表情……想来想去只能用微妙来形容  
然后更加微妙的事情发生了，鹰先生可能是快要被服务生小哥挤得掉下去了——事实上也差不多了——直接站起来坐到哥哥旁边去了，所以现在的情况是这样的——  
服务生 酒保  
桌 子  
鹰 哥哥  
服务生小哥的表情更微妙了……

#397

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这什么展开啦

#398

表情微妙的服务生小哥，我已经不想吐槽什么了

#399

原来不是修罗场是四人约会，CP随机排列组合

#400

这四个人的互动我可以看一下午

#401

酒保小哥已经半个人在外面了哈哈哈哈哈哈被旁边的基佬闪得不敢坐过去吗

#402

小哥心里苦，但小哥不说

#403

Hhhhhhh求服务生小哥此时的心理描写

#404 有两个孩子的普通上班族

刚才接到了一个奇怪的电话，我

#405

？  
怎么了吗？

#406

又不小心点到了回帖？

#407

LZ人呢？

#408

奇怪，我刚才刷出404了

#409

LS我也是！刷新了一下就404了

#410

论坛又抽风了？我刷新好久才刷回来

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Desmond下午起床的时候Altair和Ezio都不在，桌上留了一张距离一米远都能感受到一种微妙的骚包气息的便条——我跟Altair出去了，午饭自己解决。

难道你和Altair在的时候午饭不是我解决的吗……

Ezio的“跟Altair出去”是真正意义上的“跟”Altair出去，而且每次都会在半路被甩掉，但Ezio就是乐此不疲地一次又一次地跟在Altair后面一起天还没亮就偷溜出门，然后在被甩掉之后再回家补眠——而且Desmond十分肯定Altair在出门的时候就已经发现身后的小尾巴了，然而中东刺客却总是坚持在外面从早上一直溜达到中午再把人甩掉……

这意味着什么Desmond实在是不想深思。

一开始Desmond眼中的中东刺客就如他外表看上去一般，是个有些孤傲、不太好相处的人，然而在短短几周的同居生活下来Desmond深刻地意识到了自己之前的想法的天真……至于Ezio，在近一个月的接触后Desmond对这个骚包的意大利刺客的看法和第一印象没有多大区别，只是发现了Ezio除了撩妹之外的又一项最擅长的技能——瞎折腾。

最开始提出拒绝住公寓坚持要买房子的就是Ezio——并且丝毫没有意识到他现在浑身上下最值钱的只剩下那张脸了，然后Altair就成了他们的合（骗）作（钱）对象——也不知道为什么一个不管是吃穿住行都表现得像个僧侣的男人身上的钱比他和Ezio预支的三个月工资加起来还多，更神奇的是他居然真的答应了——而且Desmond到底是什么时候开始和Ezio绑定在一起的啊。

其实Desmond到现在还不是十分清楚自己为什么要和这两个刺客住一起，甚至还为了买下这栋房子向肖恩预支了两个月的工资——顺便一提Altair支付了大部分金额，剩下的由Ezio和Desmond这两个还在为明天的早饭发愁的工薪族平摊——Desmond觉得自己一定是因为受到了肖恩过于强大的精神攻击导致记忆永远地缺失了一块。

Desmond照例去了离住处不远的一家快餐店，跑步去，散步回来，权当是锻炼身体——绝对不是因为穷付不起外卖费——而且今天没有人需要他帮忙把午饭外带回家——Ezio一般在把人跟丢后都会在外面顺便解决掉自己的温饱问题。

在经过妮科 皮尔斯家门口时Desmond注意到不远处停着一辆白色的桑塔纳，驾驶座上的光头男人貌似随意地看了他一眼，Desmond却从那个眼神里读出了混合着一丝警惕与威胁的危险气息——感谢他从前受的训练。Desmond不想惹什么麻烦——尤其是在自己似乎也已经被卷入了莫名其妙的麻烦里的时候，尽量表现地像是个如他的外表一般不起眼的普通路人——但就在这时他听到了妮科家里传来的隐隐约约的动静。

像是有什么玻璃制品在地上摔碎的声音……Desmond不动声色地瞥了车里的男人一眼，对方很明显也听到了，眼神不善地盯着他——不要多管闲事——Desmond能从中读出对方无声的威胁，并且他也照做了，双手插在帽衫的袋子里在对方的注视下离开了这个街区。

灵活地从白色的栅栏外翻进了妮科家的后院，柔软的草皮吸收了Desmond的落地声，屋里的两个男人完全没有听到任何动静。Desmond在其中一个带毛线帽的男人转过身之前迅速向前就地一滚，矮身贴在了窗户下边，在这之前Desmond已经看到了倒在厨房地板上陷入了昏迷的妮科和旁边一只摔碎的玻璃杯。

“怎么了？”屋里的交谈声穿过窗户缝一字不落地落在了Desmond的耳朵里。

然后是另一个明显比较靠近窗户的声音：“没什么，可能是风。”

“既然没有人那就快点把她弄出去，刚才的动静好像有点大了——你确认她儿子不在这间房子里？”

“楼上我已经找过了。”

“不可能，应该就在这里的才对——该死，一定是从院子里跑了！你去看看能不能找到小的，我先把她弄回去。”

“……”

听到了逐渐远离窗户的脚步声，Desmond环视了一圈，选择了靠在后门边上的小铁锹，用兜里的多功能刀轻松的拆下了木质的柄——这个时候Desmond终于意识到了一根甩棍的重要性，然后小心地转动了门把手——幸运的是它没有被锁上。Desmond小心地关上了门——没有发出任何声音，在那个戴毛线帽的男人看到他之前闪身躲进了旁边矮小的杂物间，等待着那个脚步声在门边停下，然后是开门的声音。

趁着毛线帽背对着他走到了院子里的时候Desmond安静而快速地走到了厨房，另一个穿黑夹克的男人正背对着他弯腰向昏迷不醒的妮科伸出了手，Desmond用手里的铁锹柄直接抽晕了他并且在他倒在妮科身上之前一脚踢到了一边。这不可避免地发出了一些声音，Desmond迅速地看了正要走出院子的男人，而后者没有任何反应，这让已经许久没有干过这种潜入类的活的离开组织好久了的前刺客松了口气，一切都进行地十分顺利，直到——

“暗杀游戏就到这里结束了，不怕死的小家伙。”当Desmond蹲在地上正想要抱起失去了意识的妮科的时候他听到了屋里的另一个声音，以及保险栓被打开的声音。

“现在，放下手里的东西，然后把手举过头顶，慢慢站起来。”

Desmond乖乖地照做了，身后的男人用手里的消音手枪指着他，走到了他的右后方，始终保持着一米的距离，但已足够Desmond用眼角的余光成功地认出了这就是那辆白色桑塔纳里的光头男人。男人一动不动地盯着他，朝窗户外面的人吹了声口哨。

听到口哨声的毛线帽转身从窗外看到这幅画面时不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，随即也掏出了枪向房子这边跑来——然后就在窗前，一个从天而降如白鹰般的身影准确无误地落在了他身上。

“！”

Desmond趁光头男人注意力显然不全在他身上的时候猛地扑向了他，光头男人还处在震惊中，下意识地开了枪。完全失去了准头的子弹只是擦过Desmond的太阳穴，在他背后墙上留下了一个弹孔，Desmond扑到了已经失去了最佳的反击机会的光头男人并且成功地在搏斗中从对方手里夺过了消音手枪。

喘着粗气从地板上爬起来，Desmond感觉到从子弹擦过的地方流下的血在打斗中已经有点糊进眼睛里了，但还是死死地握着枪指着还半跪在地上的男人。

光头男人面对着枪口举起了手，眼睛里满是恐惧与慌乱，“嘿，我只是开个玩……”

突然倒下的光头男人身后，穿着白帽衫的现代刺客对上了Desmond的眼睛。

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

凌乱不堪的厨房里，两个白兜帽的（前）现代刺客隔着倒在地上失去意识的光头男人沉默着对视三秒，最终还是意大利刺客决定打破沉默。

“你的血要滴到人家的地板上了。”

“……”Desmond伸手擦掉了已经滑到了下巴的血。

Ezio默默看着把血抹了一脸的室友，想了想，决定还是不要说什么了。

“……”

“……”

又沉默这对视半晌，旁边地板上还躺着两个昏迷不醒男人和同样毫无意识的妮科，Ezio决定还是先把现场唯一的女士带离这里，毕竟厨房现在的状况不太适合让一个刚从昏迷中醒来的普通单亲妈妈看到——而且外面院子里还躺着一个呢。

“等等！”

意大利刺客抱着妮科转身看着喊住自己的Desmond。

“你带她去哪？”

“回家。”

“……这里怎么办？”

“……报警？”

“……”Desmond转身就走。

“你就这么出去？”意大利刺客赶紧叫住了对自己现在的样子还浑然不觉的小酒保。

“不然呢？”

“我建议你还是先处理一下自己脸上的血——想找路人帮忙报警也不用用这样的方式吧。”

“……”Desmond用另一只手抹了一把脸，摸到一手已经有些凝固的血迹。

等到Desmond用厨房里找到的消毒毛巾在水龙头边上处理干净脸上的血迹的时候意大利刺客已经带着妮科消失在街道转角了，看着厨房的一地狼藉和两具“尸体”——算上外面的是三具。

还好Ezio下手还知道轻重，只是用刀柄打晕了他们，而不是选择用另一头彻底送他们去见上帝。Desmond叹了口气，掏出手机。

报警当然是绝对不可能的——Desmond自己都还是除了一张摩托车驾驶证之外什么证明都没有的“黑户”，警察什么的向来是能躲多远就躲多远。小酒保想了想，决定还是打给自己开得了夜店黑得了电脑收得了尸体就是嘴巴毒了点的万能上司。

Desmond知道肖恩是刺客——还有他的所有同事，事实上在知道他所有的工作伙伴其实都是现代刺客——信息来源依旧是某位意大利刺客——时Desmond没有一丝的惊讶，毕竟这样的上司和能徒手战翻三个大汉的女同事以及以入侵别人的电脑为业余爱好的DJ实在是从哪个方面看都不像是普通人。不过这也没有给Desmond带来太大的影响，毕竟他都已经和两个刺客住在一起了，再多三个也只是数量上的区别罢了，而且不得不说有了肖恩之后像是处理这种糟心事都变得方便了很多——

手机突然脱手落地，紧接着Desmond发现自己整个人都被猛地压在了冰箱上，背后的银白色家电在猛力之下晃了晃，和坚硬的金属门相撞击产生的痛感从背上瞬间蔓延到了全身，Desmond猝不及防之下忍不住闷哼出声，从小训练养成的条件反射让他下意识想要反手还击，然而下一秒就对上了一抹熟悉的翠绿色。

“Aiden？”Desmond惊讶地睁大眼睛，然而这短短一瞬间的迟疑的代价是失去了唯一反击的机会，随后冰凉的甩棍就抵住了他的下颌。

“我妹妹呢？”私法制裁者的声音带着的寒意仿佛能冻结空气。

“她没事，我、我没有恶意！这些人不是和我一起的，妮科现在在我家。”被那双绿得过分的眼睛这么近距离地盯着Desmond有些悲哀地发现他已经不知道自己在说什么了。

不过对方显然是听懂了，下一秒就收了甩棍消失在门口，留给Desmond的只有风衣的一角。Desmond愣了愣，随即收拾了有些微妙的失落的情绪，也紧跟着跑了出去。

Desmond跟熟门熟路的私法制裁者一路跑到自己家门口，在开门的瞬间几乎和从里面冲出来的人影撞个满怀。

“Aiden？”来人在看到Aiden的一瞬间的惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“妮科？你没事吧？”Aiden在确认了自家妹妹没有受任何伤之后，在松了一口气的同时却也意识到了一个问题，“小杰呢？”

“我不知道！我、我让他先偷偷跑出去——当那些人闯进了家里的时候，我不知道他现在在哪里，会不会已经被那些人找到了……”妮科无意识地抓着Aiden的衣袖，与Aiden十分相似的绿色眼睛里还带着泪水。

“妮科，先冷静下来。我去找小杰，你留在这里。”

私法制裁者的声音中是Desmond从未听过的柔和——带着一丝被刻意压制的焦虑，Desmond意识到自己在短短的几个月时间里已经见到了这个男人太多不同的样子，而如现在这般的隐藏在只有在妹妹的面前才会表现出的温柔的表象下的无法抑制的狂怒与杀意Desmond只见过一次，也是在那时Desmond第一次意识到妮科和小杰对于这个看上去对所有事情都漠不关心的男人的重要性——

家人，这个词是拴着行走在光暗边界的私法制裁者的最后一条线，是Aiden Pearce触之即死的禁区。

那是一个月前，在小杰已经结束了的生日派对上尴尬地相遇的两个刺客一个酒保和一个黑客都表情微妙地交换了身份信息——只是Desmond单方面的知道了私法制裁者的名字，事实上其他三个人都是一副“我们很熟”的表情——这一发现让Desmond的心情更微妙了。

之后是妮科的声音打破了院子里对坐的四个人之间尴尬的沉默，上一秒还看似和Altair一样在思考人生实际上一直盯着手机的私法制裁者下一刻就已经冲进了房子里，两个刺客毫不犹豫地跟了上去，剩下Desmond犹豫了一下也随即跟上，然后看到的就是皮尔斯家兄妹争吵的一幕。

之前还在房间里玩平板的小杰已经被Ezio带了出去，通过两个人的对话Desmond大概知道了事情的前因后果——来源不明的骚扰电话和人身威胁。Aiden的眼睛里是Desmond从未在那片平静的绿色深海中见过的深沉怒意与凌冽杀机——当然不是对着妮科，Altair沉默着站在一边，Desmond决定向前辈学习。

明显是在如何处理骚扰者这一问题上发生了争执的兄妹两人最后不欢而散，看着私法制裁者径直离去的背影Desmond犹豫了一会选择继续留在屋子里，妮科看上去似乎更需要安慰——虽然他明显不太擅长这种事情，而且他不知道跟上那个人之后该说什么。

（完全不需要安慰）很快就让自己冷静了下来的金发女人有些抱歉地看着旁边的Desmond和Altair，在Desmond迅速地表示了没关系之后毫不犹豫地拨通了自家哥哥的电话，然后原本只是表达歉意的一通电话差点又演变成了争执——之所以是差点是因为私法制裁者在这之前就挂断了它。

被挂掉电话的妮科却完全没有了之前的怒气，取而代之的是掩饰不住的惊慌与焦急。

“Aiden，他去找那个骚扰者了。”Desmond至今还记得妮科望向他时眼睛里的慌张。

“他会杀了那个骚扰者的，”即使在面对着不明的威胁时都没有这么惊慌失措的金发女人用几乎是在颤抖的声音对他说，“阻止他……不要让他再把自己置于危险中了……Please，Desmond，please……”

在瑞贝卡的帮助和肖恩的语言攻击下Desmond很快找到了那个骚扰者——似乎受了点惊吓，不过还活着，并且没有外伤，然后得知私法制裁者已经去找那个幕后主使了。

这次瑞贝卡也没办法了，黑进私法制裁者的手机的难度不亚于潜入圣殿骑士的总部，没有丝毫线索的Desmond只好在整个城市里毫无目的地乱逛，然后——就连Desmond本人都不敢相信地——他真的在城市广场找到了和一个跛脚的男人在一个造型奇特的雕塑下对峙的Aiden。

所以自己刚到这座城市时连续倒霉了一个星期也不是完全没道理的啊，发现了自己身上的私法制裁者Ray达的Desmond用远超常人的夜视能力望了望那边的状况，把摩托车藏到了一边，悄无声息地一边接近任务目标一边考虑着怎么才能从后面爬上那个长的像是一个发光的环状气球的雕塑——大部分现代人都无法欣赏的现代艺术。

最终Desmond选择躲在一个墙角后——如果Aiden要动手，从这个地方冲过去的时间足够那个瘸腿的男人被杀好多回——不过胜在视野开阔，Desmond可以清楚地看到私法制裁者阴沉的侧脸，以及那双向来如海般平静的眼睛里几乎是在燃烧的情绪。

虽然答应了妮科，但Desmond从没打算阻止Aiden。作为芝加哥的私法制裁者，他知道Aiden手上已经沾满了鲜血——不论是否出自他的意愿。Desmond从没打算阻止他，如果这是Aiden的选择。他第一次开始有些遗憾离开了刺客组织，他现在只是一个普通的小酒保，无法帮助Aiden抹掉那些犯罪记录，但是他可以用另一种方式——和他一起面对那些鲜血、那些鲜血下的罪恶与这个城市光鲜背后的阴暗，守护他唯一的弱点——也是行走在阴影中的私法制裁者心中最后的光亮——一个女人与一个男孩。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个下午的成果，捋了捋前面的剧情——发现好多地方和草稿（其实就是我的脑洞）有些微妙的区别【写的时候完全没有发现OTZ，这根说好的不一样啊……不过问题不大，只是有些地方前后衔接有点奇怪不知道你们之前有没有发现……现在也先不说什么了，等填完这个坑（如果真的能填完）之后再整体修一修好了【躺倒  
> 短小的一章，但真的要了我老命，发现我真的十分非常及其不善于正面的剧情描写，好吧，其实我就是个只会写论坛体和无剧情的PWP和小剧场的战五渣OTZ，膜拜所有剧情流的太太，献上我的膝盖  
> 下章回归论坛体，本章的后续剧情和生日趴的后续剧情都会在下个帖子里提及【如果我没有写着写着忘记的话  
> 【求助】同居人每个月都会消失几天  
> 猜猜LZ是谁呀，猜对了……也没奖（而且完全没有难度好吗）


	13. Chapter 13

13.

论坛>情感交流>  
【求助】同居人每个月都会消失几天

#0 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

没有固定频率，有时候一周消失一天，有时候两天。早上六点不到就出门，然后一整天都不回来  
有点好奇他去哪了

#1

诶，LZ是新ID啊，是新用户还是原ID消失了的老人啊

#2

说到ID就好想吐槽LZ的用户名……

#3

LS+1，为什么这几天论坛里的帖子总是环绕着白兜帽

#4

然而之前那些可爱的白兜帽小哥的相关帖和LZ都已经消失了……sad

#5

还有我的ID也消失了OTZ  
又变成了注册时间两天前的小鲜肉……作为一个老腊肉的内里，我的内心是崩溃的，我的积分啊嘤嘤嘤

#6 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

新用户哦，今天刚注册，有些地方还不太明白，请各位可爱的前辈多多关照了~❤

#7

噫，这个LZ的画风和之前的不一样啊【惊恐脸

#8

新来的妹子很上道嘛【欣慰脸  
不过这里的可都不是【可爱】的前辈哦，要叫大姐姐哦【扯脸

#9

本来想说版务区有相关帖不要再其他的帖子下面讨论这件事了……不过既然LZ诚心诚意地发问了  
以及LS哪来的脸，还大姐姐……老阿姨还差不多吧

#10

那我就大发慈悲地告诉你  
其实就是论坛的服务器被黑了，对方还相当难搞，于是坛主大大一怒之下使出了绝招  
PS：LS不要乱放地图炮，把自己也放进了火力区就算了，不要误伤别人

#11

然后就回档了，这半年内注册的ID和帖子都消失了……这里是幸存的老用户【举手

#12

www对于上道妹子，回复总是十分积极的【虽然都跑偏了  
所以没人关注LZ的问题吗

#13

有有有【举爪，刚才的只是对新人的例行调戏而已啦  
说起来LZ是在为男朋友的行踪发愁吗，这种事情就交给大姐姐们吧，我们最有经验了

#14

这个经验是指哪方面的经验啊，为什么听起来好奇怪

#15

其实LZ为什么不直接问当事人呢

#16

能问的话就不到这里来了好吗？  
我觉得LZ可能不用拒绝白兜帽了，因为它也许已经变成另一种颜色了

#17

23333LS太坏了

#18

LSS别闹，LZ这么认真地在提问呢，能别添乱吗  
虽然我也这么觉得

#19

LS你暴露了  
不过一般标准结局都是帽子变绿

#20

LS的恶意都快要溢出屏幕了快收一收好吗，说好的靠谱大姐姐呢？果然是一群怪阿姨  
也不一定是劈腿好吧，LZ都还没说什么呢，可能男朋友是有正事呢  
而且标准结局不都是【谢谢我们在一起了吗】

#21

LS好甜啊  
要真的什么可疑的事情都没有回来这里求助吗  
以及【谢谢我们在一起了】是树洞版的标准结局好吗

#22

所以说为什么你们都默认了同居人=蓝朋友啊，说不定就是室友呢

#23

LS请抬头看分区

#24

LZ你哪天跟上去看看不就行了吗，我不是说了嘛，捉奸啊什么的我们最有经验了~

#25

果然是这种奇怪的方面的经验吗？“我们”是谁啊？！为什么我要有这种经验啊！

#26

LSS+1，如果LZ实在是这方面苦手的话，我们中还有许多这方面的专家可以给LZ提供专业指导，或者我们也可以直接替LZ完成，只要LZ提供目标的照片和住址就可以了（笑

#27

所以说为什么“我们”中会有这种专家啊！这里是斯托卡集中营吗

#28

虎摸LS，这里，可是情感版啊，少年

#29

wwwLS都别闹了，LZ都被你们吓跑了

#30

难得看见不是来秀恩爱的，而且LZ还这么可爱，忍不住多玩了一会嘛（笑  
话说LZ不会真的消失了吧

#31 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

还在哦，好多回复啊，不过总结起来似乎也只有两个建议——  
直接问是不行的啦，他绝对不会正面回答我的，至于另一种方案也行不通的啦，先不说我会不会把他的照片给你们，而且我早就试过了，成功率基本为零，你们的话……这方面的技能我还是很有自信的哦~

#32

虽然我不是斯托卡，但还是莫名觉得自己的尊严受到了挑衅……

#33

原来LZ才是这方面的专家啊【恍然大悟脸

#34

等等，LZ你还真的试过了啊？！而且这种发言怎么看都哪里不对啊！  
说好的软萌妹子呢？【惊恐脸

#35

连如此专业的LZ都失败了，看来男朋友也是专业级的啊

#36

LS莫名戳笑点怎么破www

#37

与其说是专业级的男朋友倒不如说是被LZ锻炼出来了吧  
专业级的斯托卡LZ和反侦察技能点满的男朋友23333棋逢对手啊

#38

排上面的，男朋友听起来就是高冷型的，至于LZ……一定是个电波系的美少女！

#39

刚才就想吐槽了，斯托卡是个什么玩意，咱能好好说话吗，还有电波系又是什么鬼

#40

LS一看就不太关注太平洋上某个岛国的文化，顺便一提我们现在都不说“高冷”这个词了

#41

让人想到耶路撒冷上空的孤鹰——这样吗

#42

对暗号成功！LS你也是那个贴来的？

#43 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

耶路撒冷上空的孤鹰，确实是相当适合他的形容呢  
以及我发现你们似乎对我的性别产生了某种奇怪的误解——我是男性哦（笑

#44

……麻麻这里有个变态跟踪狂！

#45

LS别方，我已经抱紧了！

#46

我突然感受到了这个世界对雄性生物森森的恶意，只是换了个性别就瞬间从“电波系美少女”变成了变态跟踪狂的LZ心得多累

#47

面对如此专业级别的变态我们这群业余的实在是无法提供更多的技术支持了，非常抱歉LZ请哪来的回哪去吧【手动再见

#48

LS都已经开始赶人了吗？！别欺负LZ啊虽然是个汉子但LZ也可萌啊（而且感觉一定长得很帅

#49

LS你括号里的话充分暴露了你的内心（顺便问一下这是怎么感觉出来的  
以及变态是在说谁啊！谁是变态啊！还是业余的要不要这么掉价！我才没有那样的技术支持！LZ也不是来问斯托卡技巧的好吗！

#50

LS别炸毛，以及关注点原来是【业余的】吗……  
PS：LSS忽略了一件事情——LZ是基佬

#51

还是个有男朋友的基佬

#51

还是个有男朋友和绿帽子的基佬

#52 情感版的大脑

噗，LS别闹，虽然是个变态，但LZ怎么说也是来求助的  
不过话说回来正面提问的话男朋友不回答……那酒后吐真言？

#53 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

他不喝酒

#54

一提到男朋友就秒答的LZ简直2333  
话说大脑君都出现了呀

#55 情感版的大脑

那问问男朋友的朋友？

# 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

并没有那种人

#56

什么意思，男朋友没朋友？

#57 情感版的大脑

那就套他的话

#58 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

他嘴很严

#59

应该是说没有知情的朋友吧

#60 情感版的大脑

那就威逼利诱

#61 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

虽然我也很想……我没有资本呀

#62

……  
LZ和大脑君的回帖速度……他们是都长着第三只手吗？

#63 情感版的大脑

那就用你自己做资本，色诱总行了吧？色诱！

#64 

完全插不上话

#65一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

其实，他的意志坚定地有点出乎我的意料

#66

哇……我觉得我听到了大脑君内心崩溃的声音

#67

虽然我不是大脑君，但是在情感版混了这么久第一次感受到这种无从下手的挫败感……

#68

那就只剩最后一个方法了，LZ你回家，睡一觉，然后当做什么也没有发生，我们也没有见过LZ的帖子，大家该干嘛干嘛，散了散了

#69 情感版的大脑

我就不信了，他就没有任何弱点吗？！

#70 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

不会游泳算吗？

#71 情感版的大脑

……

#72

大脑君沉默了……

#73

噗，不会游泳！和前面那个无懈可击的形象有种意外的反差萌怎么破www

#74

那就把他扔河里，不回答不让上来好了【眼神死

#75

……LS认真的吗

#76 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

听起来好像可以啊……

#77

可以个头啊，要真扔了绿帽子就要变黑帽子了好吗？！

#78

LS别欺负LZ了，人家的帽子明明是白色的

#79

LZ你还是关了手机去睡一觉吧，这一切都只是幻觉

#80

……五分钟过去了，LZ为什么还没有出现

#81

不会真去了吧？！

#82 情感版的大脑

我不知道74L是不是认真的，但LZ好像是认真的……

#83 

不会吧？！LZ你是天然呆吗？我乱说的啊！

#84

LZ快回来！真的动手会出人命的啊！

#85

那我们不就是教唆犯了？！【惊恐脸

#86 情感版的大脑

哪有那么夸张，最多LZ注孤生而已

#87

哦，那我就放心了……等等，感觉哪里不太对

#88 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

开个玩笑而已啦，怎么可能蠢到这种地步嘛（而且我也打不过他  
刚才是DM来问我晚上吃什么

#89

……总觉得括号里的才是LZ没动手的真正原因，这一定不是我的错觉

#90

连武力值也比不过男朋友啊……我怎么完全不惊讶【深沉脸

#91 情感版的大脑

所以说除了会游泳，LZ就没有哪方面是比得过男朋友的吗【深沉脸

#92

LZ好像也没有说他会游泳……  
话说DM就是男朋友的名字缩写吗，感觉和男朋友本人比起来意外的普通啊

#93

……LZ你会游泳吗？

#94 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

其实我的武力值也不弱啦，只是和他比起来就有点不够看，是他太强了，他可是……说起来自从遇到他以后我全身上下能自豪的好像也只剩下会游泳了……【叹气  
DM不是他，他今天早上又出去了，现在也没回来

#95

从LZ的省略号里感受到了LZ的无奈啊

#96

……为什么我感受到的是【我男人就这么厉害】的辣眼睛感  
以及第一个省略号是什么，男朋友是什么很厉害的人物吗？

#97

完美避开闪光弹  
只有在游泳上能比过男朋友的LZ哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#98

日了狗了这样都能秀男朋友，这其实还是个炫耀贴对吧  
等等！那这个DM是谁？！

#99

今天男朋友不在家……

#100

我似乎看到有人的帽子变绿了

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

论坛>情感交流>  
【求助】同居人每个月都会消失几天

#101

我的屏幕都变绿了啊！

#102

原来帽子是男朋友的啊，LZ你可以啊【拍肩

#103 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

只是一个室友而已，你们想什么呢

#104 情感版的大脑

只是一个室友……为什么LZ你和男朋友同居，旁边还有个室友啊……家里没装电灯吗？带这么个移动光源……

#105

移动光源……大脑君你hhhhh笑裂（DM要哭了啊喂

#106

脑补得脸都大了一圈【眼神死

#107

我只知道狗·男·女这种配置，原来还有男·男·室友这种格局……

#108

LS的都醒一醒啊，谁TM同居还自带电灯泡啊！这明显就是传说中的3P的节奏啊好吗！

#109

什么叫“传说中的”啊  
其实我早就想说了……为什么在情感版就有同居=交往中这种设定……

#110

LS你仿佛在逗我笑

#111

可是……LZ也没有说过啊……

#112 情感版的大脑

……

#113 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

我确实没有说我们在交往中呀，不信你们往前翻（笑

#114

……一口血

#115

WTF？！！！！！

#116

……还真没有

#117 情感版的大脑

虽然LZ确实没有承认过，但我们叫了一百多楼的男朋友了LZ也没有纠正……

#118

细思恐极……

#119

明显是思慕成疾啊【深沉

#120

我觉得这楼可以改名叫【求助】如何把到我无懈可击（就是不会游泳）的完美室友

#121

而且还没把到LZ就已经深思熟虑地来体验了一把有男朋友的感觉【眼神死

#122

没想到LZ是这样的心机boy【眼神死

#123

还有专业的斯托卡技能……【眼神死

#124

我想了想还是报警吧【不谢

#125

LS都别闹了，虽然LZ是个思慕成疾的专业级斯托卡心机boy，但既然LZ来了这里并且诚心诚意地问了如何把汉子

#126

并没有好吗

#127

那我就大发慈悲地告诉你——这种事情我们最有经验了

#128

怎么又是你们两个，而且谁有那种经验啊！

#129

只要给我们目标的详细信息，我们自有专业人员帮助LZ分析实验并得出最佳攻略，包LZ一周后就能在树洞版秀恩爱

#130

我们什么时候还有这种业务了啊你们认真的吗  
还有这个要怎么实验啊

#131 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

详细信息具体是要多详细呢

#132

LZ你认真的吗？！【一脸懵逼

#133

我已经能猜到回答了【深沉脸

#134

身高体重长相三围，能上照就最好了，我们有最专业的来自东方的神秘世界的面相大师为你分析情感走势

#135

……什么鬼

#136

果然【不忍直视

#137 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

身高我们差不多，185吧，体重也是。长相的话就比较难描述，不过我对自己的脸还是很有自信的，他当然也不差（虽然不如我啦（笑，三围？为什么要这个？至于照片的话……这样[图片]？

#138

LZ你还真给了啊？！【二脸懵逼

#139

这还是我认识的LZ吗？【点图片

#140

什么啊，有没有诚意，这不只有一个白兜帽嘛，我们要正脸啦正脸

#141

话说这个是谁啊，男朋友还是LZ？

#142

看背影挺帅的嘛（赌五毛男朋友

#143

有点好奇LS是怎么看出“帅”的（赌五毛LZ，LZ怎么可能给你们男朋友的照片（虽然只有个背影

#144

我赌LZ【拍黄瓜  
话说LZ居然觉得自己比男朋友帅，有点惊讶

#145

五毛男朋友（要怎么样才能拍到自己的背影嘛  
以LZ对男朋友的痴汉程度来看，如果不是男朋友真的丑，就是LZ确实帅了

#146

五毛LZ（就不能是DM帮忙拍的吗  
以及LS又使用了一个高级词汇

#147

男朋友+1  
话说既然LZ和男朋友都没什么关系，我们不用换个称呼吗

#148

压LZ  
男朋友叫惯了嘛，也顺便满足一下LZ好了【不谢

#149 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

照片是DM的（刚才现拍的，不过周围的人都说我们三个背影看上去差不多，所以DM也差不多能代表我们了，而且DM和他长得也有点相似，不，从某些角度来看简直一模一样，至于我嘛，当然要比他们两帅一点了  
既然你们都在我和他之间赌……那是不是说明我赢了？

#150

滚！【收起五毛钱

#151

……不愧是心机boy【收起黄瓜

#152

没照片说个锤子【收起五毛  
LZ不会是丑得不能见光吧

#153 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

这种程度的激将说实话实在有点不够看啊（笑

#154

……（明明之前就被人骗了照片

#155

LZ这忽高忽低的情商，前途堪忧啊【扶额

#156

话说男朋友和DM不会有什么血缘关系吧？  
比如说……失散多年的亲兄弟之类的

#157 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

他们都不是一个洲来的……不过这和我们的话题有什么关系么

#158 

LZ你终于发现了，其实她们只是想看照片而已

#159

什么啊，也有在认真地帮LZ出主意的好吗

#160

哪呢？我怎么没看见【张望

#161

这呢这呢，不过LZ给的信息太少了无从下手呀，LZ你们现在发展到哪一步了？

#162

哪一步……这不都住在一起了嘛（虽然有个移动光源  
大家都是成年人了，该做的也都做了吧

#163 情感版的大脑

根据已知的信息分析，LS的猜测有点悬

#164

还有……LZ你们成年了吗？

#165

……LS你在逗我吗

#166

实在是被LZ吓怕了嘛，指不定LZ还有什么东西瞒着我们呢

#167 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

我们都成年了，请放心  
不过我们的关系……确实还没有那么……深入

#168

深♂入

#169

终于看见哲学符号了，话说这个基佬帖里居然一百多楼了才出现这个符号，情感版的阿姨们战斗力不行啊

#170

谁是阿姨啊（笑，小朋友你再——说——一——遍——？

#171 情感版的大脑

那二垒？

#172 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

再浅一点

#173

……我有种不祥的预感

#174 情感版的大脑

……

#175

再浅一点？LZ你不会连一垒都没上吧？

#176 情感版的大脑

……  
LZ他知道你对他有意思吗

#177 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

其实他认识到现在总共只对我说过23.5句话……

#178

……

#179

LZ已经没救了，大家散了吧

#180

LZ不哭，今年光棍节我们陪你过

#181

你们赔吧，我还要陪男朋友呢

#182 

LS别刺激LZ了，你又不是不知道人家还单着【虎摸LZ

#183

LZ我们换个话题吧——撩汉子什么的对你来说难度实在是太高了

#184 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

也不是不可以，反正DM不知道为什么现在还没回来，平时明明只要十分钟就行了

#185

咦他不是做饭去了吗

#186 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

不，我已经吃腻各种三明治配可乐了

#187

噗，只会三明治配可乐的DM有点萌啊

#188

有点萌+1

#189 

那平时你们都是谁做饭的呀，无所不能的男朋友吗？

#190 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

其实，这个他好像真的不能……

#191

哈哈哈哈哈哈这个真不能啊，终于发现男朋友另一个弱点了

#192

不会做饭算什么弱点啊，难道还要以不给他饭吃来威胁他吗

#193

“说不说，不说就不给你饭吃！”这样吗hhhhhh

#194

想了想觉得画面有点美，不能直视……

#195

等等，那你们平时谁做饭啊，LZ你怎么看也不像是会做饭的样子吧

#196

不会天天吃外卖吧……【可怜三个单身狗

#197

LZ就算脱单了也只能天天吃外卖吧……【可怜万能男朋友居然不会做饭

#198

23333LZ受到一百点伤害  
而且LZ没说DM是单身吧

#199 

有男朋友谁还当移动光源啊

#200

……好有道理的样子  
等等为什么是男朋友啊

#201 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

其实我还是会一点的，做饭的话（至少比他们两个好，只是他们坚决不吃我也没办法  
DM当然还单着，根据目前进度来看脱单应该只能等下辈子了  
好饿……DM为什么还不回来……

#202

“他们都坚决不吃”……怎么看也不像是比他们两个好的样子好吗  
至少三明治还没有到坚决不吃的地步吧  
以及LZ请口下留情，单身狗何必为难单身狗【DM要哭了好吗

#203

LS别说关于吃的话题了，没看到LZ都饿到开始卖萌了吗  
顺便一提我不觉得世界上还有比LZ还要难脱离组织的人了

#204 情感版的大脑

居然看到了LZ嘲笑别人注孤生……【一脸复杂

#205

像我找室友就绝对不找不会做饭的【机智脸  
不相信还有比LZ更难脱单的人+1

#206 

LS不会做饭还一脸很骄傲的样子好想打她啊怎么办  
不过排后面那句

#207 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

咦？为什么脸电话都打不通……

#208

谁？男朋友吗？

#209

明显是DM好吗【LS是不是傻  
不会出什么事吧，LZ你要不要去看看？

#210

终于嗅到了神展开的气息，LZ要记得直播哦【搬小凳子等

#211 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

虽然完全不担心他，不过我还是去看看吧（总不能饿死在家里

#212

噗……LZ从刚才开始就一直在欺负DM啊www

#213

想知道DM看到这个楼之后的表情

#214

友谊走到了尽头【手动再见

#215

LS都别闹，LZ明明就只是傲娇了一下好吗

#216 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

确实不用担心，以他的战斗力遇到能让他觉得麻烦的情况几率不大

#217

笑看LSS分分钟被打脸

#218

LZ一家子战斗力都不低啊【就是不知道LZ对“低”的定义是什么

#219

万一真的就是不大的那部分几率呢

#220

话说LZ你现在在哪里，边走路边玩手机小心掉下水道哦

#221 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

我现在在等着上菜啊  
以我对他的了解他的幸运值还没有低到这种程度了（除非自己想不开作死  
而且有人罩着他呢，还轮不到我担心

#222

诶LZ已经到了？！

#223

既然这么近干嘛不自己去吃嘛【还不是欺负DM

#224

DM还是有人罩的设定啊，难道是道上的？！

#225

DM的设定瞬间从软萌好欺负的移动光源走向高大上了www（话说LZ你这么欺负他真的没问题吗

#226 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

刚转头就看到DM了，背对着这边坐在对面的露天咖啡店里手里还有一本明显拿倒了的金融杂志（这种程度的伪装还不如没有呢看上去更可疑了好吗

#227

可疑+1，拿什么金融杂志啊明显画风突兀好吗

#228

原来可疑点是杂志的内容吗……以及LZ你是怎么通过一个背影认出DM的啊万一只是衣服有点像呢

#229

话说LZ不去看看？

#230

只有我关心DM吃过饭没吗

#231 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

怎么可能认错，带着白兜帽坐在一堆西装中间的也就他了【叹气  
干嘛上去看，能让他这么上心到连在人群中隐藏的基本技巧都忘了的也只可能是那个人了，我还是不要去打扰他了  
而且我还要吃饭

#232

上面说了一堆，其实真正原因就是吃饭吧【友谊的小船【手动再见

#233

等等，“在人群中隐藏的基本技巧”是什么啊，为什么在LZ这里听起来就这么奇怪呢

#234

斯托卡基本技能之一嘛  
只是没有想到你是这样的DM【说好的软萌好欺负呢

#235

怎么说也是LZ的室友嘛，一定得到了LZ的真传

#236

带着白兜帽坐在一堆西装中间，怎么看也不像是得到了LZ真传的样子好吗

#237

感受到了LZ内心的叹息“傻徒弟啊”

#238 

刚想说我这边就有一个穿着帽衫坐在露天咖啡店的奇葩小哥，然后仔细一看……  
为什么他手里拿的也是一本倒的财经周刊啊！！！！！

#239

……………………………………

#240

LSS别激动，换个固马吧，我已经准备好小凳子和瓜子了

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

论坛>情感交流>  
【求助】同居人每个月都会消失几天

#141

实验了一下突然发现财经周刊倒看确实比正看好看多了【正经脸

#142 我觉得这一定不是巧合

看上去似乎是DM的小哥就坐在我前面，装作一脸认真地看着杂志的样子事实上眼睛一直在旁边的巷子的方向上，虽然从我这里看不见他到底看见了什么  
我现在正在街对面的餐厅里搜索LZ【扫描中

#143

噢噢噢噢给GN的行动力点一百个赞！

#144 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

……

#145

只有我想知道这个看上去很像DM（事实上看LZ的反应大概也就是DM了）的小哥到底看见了什么吗

#146 我觉得这一定不是巧合

DM占领了视野最好的位置，不过我找到了一个看上去不错的位置正准备挪过去啊啊啊啊啊我好像看见LZ了，原来LZ是真的炒！鸡！帅！同样的白帽衫穿在LZ身上感觉身价都不一样了！【你们感受一下

#147 

GN别激动！千万别激动！先把坐标报给我！

#148

求照片求照片！！！

#149

DM身上的白帽衫哭给你看哦【顺便GN给个地址呗

#150

只有我想知道为什么LZ和DM穿的一模一样吗……室友装吗LZ你别逗我

#151

也不一定一样吧，帽衫不都长得差不多嘛

#152 我觉得这一定不是巧合

我已经挪过来了，这个视角更适合看LZ了www呀他好像看见我了【捂脸  
TO 151L，仔细看的话……好像就是一样的……  
以及坐标就算了，说实话我刚到这座城市自己都不太清楚我现在到底是在哪里【麻麻为什么所有地方看起来都差不多啊

#153 

情侣装吗……【一脸懵逼

#154

所以说又是……

#155

哇，好绿的帽子呀

#156

LS别刷帽子了好吗，这个帖子都绿得快发光了……

#157

心情复杂【没想到你是这样的LZ（不过看在帅的份上只要做我男朋友就原谅你了

#158

情感版的圣女们现在连基佬都不放过了吗……

#159

上面一堆歪楼的统统拎出去，LS就直接吊死吧【冷漠脸  
巧合GN别忘了换位置的初衷呀【我连爆米花都准备好了你不给照片就算了还不直播小心我爆米花糊你熊脸哦

#160 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

也没什么好看的，估计只能看到一个风衣棒球帽的甩棍男，可能还会看到暴力实况

#161

LZ别转移话题！说！衣服怎么回事！

#162

等等，这个描述怎么有点眼熟

#163 一开始我是拒绝白兜帽的

为什么你们都这么在意衣服的问题……出来的时候顺手借了件外套不行吗

#164

这是有多“顺手”啊，DM的衣服是就放在你房间门口还是怎样啊……而且DM为什么会有两件一模一样的衣服啊是有多喜欢帽衫……【LZ你别逗我

#165 我觉得这一定不是巧合

虽然也有点好奇为什么LZ和DM穿情侣装不过我现在更想说的是——  
我好像看见LZ男朋友了

#166

诶？！这是什么展开？

#167

DM在斯托卡LZ的男朋友？！【再次懵逼

#168

哇……

#169

LS闭嘴，别提帽子  
我现在看整个世界都是绿的了

#170

基佬的世界我们不懂【手动再见

#171 

等等，巧合GN怎么认出男朋友的啊，不是看见个白兜帽都是男朋友啊

#172

LZ消失了……

#173

捉奸去了吧【深沉脸

#174 

一提到男朋友LZ就像加了buff一般的行动力爆表【连晚饭都不吃了

#175

如果是以前，我应该已经开始刷真爱了……  
然而……

#176 我觉得这一定不是巧合

怎么可能认错啦，虽然我只看到了半个后脑勺……不过就从那种就算只看后脑勺也能感受到的气质来看肯定就是男朋友无误了【自信脸  
而且LZ现在正坐在我前面从一本娱乐周刊后面暗戳戳地盯着那边【话说近距离看LZ的脸杀伤力更大了啊……  
不过DM应该不是在看男朋友啦，男朋友对面还有一个人，风衣棒球帽还戴口罩，看起来有点帅啊……

#177

还好不是在斯托卡男朋友【松了一口气  
话说……是不是哪里不太对……

#178

……DM的斯托卡对象和LZ的男朋友在干什么？

#179

还是在一个人迹罕至的阴暗巷子里……

#180

不要自己擅自加形容词啊喂

#181

我觉得这个帖的帽子是摘不掉的了【眼神死  
以及娱乐杂志……DM果然是LZ教出来的

#182

我早就把背景颜色换成绿色的了【保护眼睛  
我能问问巧合GN现在拿着什么吗

#183

LZ和DM同时收到一万点伤害，男朋友double kill

#184

只有我觉得那个风衣棒球帽加口罩看着意外的眼熟吗

#185 欢迎来到芝加哥

不要觉得眼熟了，恭喜LZ发现芝加哥特产X1，目测DM的斯托卡对象要么就是私法制裁者的饭……

#186

要么就是私法制裁者【眼神死

#187

终于出现了，无处不在的芝加哥人民【怎么哪都有你们

#188 欢迎来到芝加哥

我还想问怎么哪都有芝加哥呢……  
最近好多人来我们这，生存手册都卖脱销了

#189 

芝加哥，一座出售生存手册的神奇城市……  
话说LZ呢，看见男朋友就不管我们了吗【眼神死

#190 我觉得这一定不是巧合

巷子里的二人组没干什么，就是站在那里聊聊天，虽然离太远了完全听不见声音不过看气氛似乎很严肃的样子，搞得我们都有点严肃起来了

#191

噢噢噢噢巧合GN还没有放弃直播！

#192

一百个赞不怕你骄傲

#193

话说我们是谁啊……

#194 

聊聊天干嘛不来这边喝着咖啡慢慢聊啊非要躲到小巷子里去……这也是什么芝加哥传统吗【不信脸

#195 欢迎来到芝加哥

据我所知并没有那种东西

#196 我觉得这一定不是巧合

我们就是杂志三人组啊【顺便一提我拿的是一本来自太平洋那边的动漫杂志一打开满眼的猫耳女仆简直要瞎眼了（为什么露天咖啡店里会摆这种东西  
目前的情况是男朋友正和口罩小哥愉快（？）地聊着天，地点是一条人迹罕至的黑暗小巷。不远处的街头露天咖啡店里，DM正一脸专注地躲在一本（拿倒了的）财经周刊后面，完全没有发现到邻桌的LZ和斜后桌的我。LZ一脸深沉地看着娱乐杂志，实则暗暗关注着巷子里的战况，我一边直播一边时刻关注着周边的动向。  
以上，完毕。

#197

哦哦哦哦哦先给个赞再看，巧合GN简直天使

#198

画面感满分！

#199

脑补了一下周围的无辜群众们看这三个的眼神【画面太美不忍直视

#200

LZ和DM都专心盯着自家那个，只有巧合GN耳听四面眼观八方真是辛苦你了

#201 我觉得这一定不是巧合

最新情报：口罩小哥疑似有移动电子设备依赖症，在刚才这一分钟里面低头看了三次手机（并且目测没有中断谈话（别问我是怎么看出来的（女性的直觉你懂吗  
男朋友背对我所以不知道此时是什么表情不过LZ的表情倒是越来越深沉完全看不出到底脑补了些什么，DM依旧一脸淡定，如果忽略那本拿倒的杂志和格格不入的画风确实是完全没有可疑之处  
实时战报盲打中，以上，完毕

#202 手机总需要一个备用的

……

#203

槽多无口……

#204 

手机盲打吗……原来真的有这种神技……【高手在民间

#205 我觉得这一定不是巧合

诶，等等，口罩小哥在看这边【好漂亮的绿眼睛啊麻麻为什么我的眼睛是蓝色的【话说他好像在看我……【男朋友也看过来了！【WTF我们被发现了！！！！

#206

喜闻乐见的展开【搬小凳子

#207

巧合GN不会有事吧……【担心脸

#208

比起巧合GN还是担心一下那两个斯托卡吧……【我就知道一定会被发现的【我怎么一点也不惊讶

#209

我有疑问！LZ，DM还有巧合GN如此完美的伪装为什么会被发现啊

#210

……虽然很想问LS你是不是认真的，不过确实被发现的过程有点诡异啊【毕竟DM看了这么久了都没被发现

#211

而且第一个发现这三个变态（不是）的居然不是反斯托卡技能点满的男朋友！

#212

LS你成功GET到了【哔——】点！

#213

【哔——】点是什么鬼啊！

#214 我觉得这一定不是巧合

男朋友看了我（前面的LZ）一眼然后就走过来了！男朋友果然是气质型的帅【而且和DM真的有种诡异的相似这两真不是失散多年的亲兄弟什么的吗  
完全没有遗传到男朋友的高冷气质的DM被发现的一瞬间就懵逼了，然后看着男朋友走到不知道什么时候出现的LZ身边时再次炸毛，我几乎可以听到他心里一百排“WTF！！！！！！”呼啸而过的声音。LZ被当场抓包，很是光棍地对男朋友露出了一个微笑，场中的所有女性和基佬受到了一万点伤害然而男朋友免疫LZ的精神攻击简直sad  
男朋友走过来了！男朋友说话了！我觉得我的手机都和我一样激动地快要hihodihadaljWTF？！kjhkehai

#215

巧合GN你的手机都激动得乱码啦！！！！

#216 手机总是需要一个备用的

……

#217 

被抓包后第一时间不是跑而是盲打直播的巧合GN简直业界良心……【留下了同情的泪水

#218

巧合GN一路走好【蜡烛

#219

我们会永远记住你的【蜡烛

#220

你永远是我们的精神引导【蜡烛

#221

你永远活在我们心里【蜡……  
等等，我们为什么要刷蜡烛？

#222

TO LS，这明显是脸滚键盘（手机屏幕？）的节奏嘛……【蜡烛

#223

不会吧？对妹子难道不是要手下留情一点的吗？【惊恐脸

#224

你忘了那是一群基佬吗【深沉

#225

那一刻，巧合GN终于回忆起了被基佬脸滚键盘的恐惧【蜡烛

#226

我怎么觉得LS的语气听起来还挺愉悦的【不是错觉

#227

那么问题来了

#228

LZ被男朋友抓走了，巧合GN脸滚键盘了，所以我们这群不明真相的群众在这里干嘛

#229

吃瓜啊……不是，我是说……报警？

#230

……

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

论坛>情感交流>  
【求助】同居人每个月都会消失几天

#231

又是一个太监了的树洞……

#232

人家明明是个求助帖【是吗

#233

突然发觉这些天跳了好多坑掉的树洞啊……喜欢的太太不更文就算了连树洞都一跳一个坑……简直心塞

#234

LS+1，至今还记得那个看似软萌后来才发现切开是个黑的酒保小哥、比水管还直的基佬、自称不是兄控的兄控妹妹、有两个孩子的治愈系妹妹【那些年我们追过的树洞

#235

LS你也看了这些树洞啊【组织在这里【挥手

#236

人生就像是这些有始无终的树洞啊，指不定什么时候就被管理猿程序猿各种猿吃掉了【远目

#237

LZ一走你们就这么光明正大地水起来了真的好吗……  
话说我还记得那个去正规酒吧上班就再也没回来，之后又出现在了兄控妹妹的帖子里（还换了份工作）的酒保小哥，不过其他两个是什么

#238

LS嘴上说着真的好吗自己先水了起来……  
你们说如果比水管还直的基佬去的就是酒保小哥的酒吧……

#239

那这么说那个连水管都能掰弯的意大利佬就是兄控妹妹的笨蛋哥哥……突然觉得好有道理啊！【一定不是我的错觉

#240

哦！这也就解释了正规酒吧·酒保小哥为什么再次出现的时候变成了夜店·酒保小哥！

#241

然后夜店·酒保小哥在某个晚上送笨蛋哥哥回家的时候路上遇到了笨蛋哥哥的男神先生，所以把人交给了男神先生并且勾搭走了（不知道哪里冒出来的）治愈系妹妹的哥哥【顺便表白治愈系妹妹，这么温柔居家的妹妹给我来一打

#242

然后两边都发生了【哔——】【哔——】和【哔——】的事情后，笨蛋哥哥和男神先生过上了没羞没臊的同居生活  
另一边治愈系妹妹的哥哥醒来后发现自己竟然酒后乱性，趁酒保小哥在门口堵女同事的时候穿了酒保小哥的衣服就跑，并且在路上遇到了妹妹……

#243

居然真的开始接龙了……认真的吗你们【眼神死

#244

身负失身失恋双重debuff的酒保小哥失魂落魄的时候遇到了（已经变成了死现充的）笨蛋哥哥，而笨蛋哥哥虽然已经和男神先生同居，但实际上心里一直想着酒保小哥，见此大好机会赶紧邀请酒保小哥去家里住几天散散心【LZ这个心机boy

#245

谁知道隔壁就是酒保小哥心心念念的人的妹妹的家，经过一系列事情之后四个人再次在治愈系妹妹家里重聚【话说四人修罗场，爽到飞起

#246

没人知道这四个人在妹妹的院子里进行了怎样的谈话，但是只有男神先生知道，自从那一次初见之后他的心就已经不再是笨蛋哥哥的了【把你的单箭头我的单箭头串一串，串成一个同心圆

#247

于是男神先生与哥哥每周都有几天出来偷偷幽会，而笨蛋哥哥也终于发现了异常，于是百思不得其解之下选择了上这个充满了智者的神奇论坛求助于经验丰富的前辈【这四个人这是要上天啊

#248

综上所述，LZ=笨蛋哥哥=意大利佬，DM=酒保小哥=呆死萌，DM的斯托卡对象=隔壁治愈系妹妹的哥哥，男朋友=男神先生=鹰先生【世界最终连成了一个圈

#249

你们的脑洞已经突破天际了你爸妈造吗？

#250

而且哪来的【哔——】【哔——】和【哔——】，你们忘了LZ和男朋友的进度还只有23.5句话吗

#251

以及“充满了智者的神奇论坛”是什么鬼啊，智者在哪里？我怎么没有看到？【智障都是有一群  
（在奇怪的地方）经验十分丰富的前辈确实见到了不少……

#252

对哦！脑洞一开没收住，忘了LZ的男朋友只是个代称，不是真的男朋友了【以及LS说的智障包括你自己吗

#253

反正那些LZ和知情人员都已经消失了，我们自娱自乐一下嘛【寂寞脸

#254

说起来那个比水管还直的基佬LZ死（？）之前是不是也提到了私法制裁者啊【捧大脸

#255

LS的一说我才想起来那个帖子可是个有着冷兵器大战子弹这种科幻剧情的黑道片哦……

#256

有什么不可以的，LZ不也反复强调了他们一家三口都相当的身♂手♂矫♂健嘛，可能那个带袖箭的就是男朋友也说不定呢（笑

#257

……那这么说男朋友每周幽会的可能也不是私法制裁者的超级粉丝……

#258

而是私法制裁者本人？

#259

……

#260

…………

#261

………………

#262

话说之前那几个帖子最后好像不光是帖子消失了，还有LZ们知情人员们也都消失了……

#263

论坛回档不会也和这个有关吧……

#264 手机总是需要一个备用的

……

#265

我们……是不是……知道得太多了……

#266

………………

#267

……其实……我早就想说了……一直低头看手机的移动电子设备依赖症的口罩小哥是不是一直在视奸这个树洞啊……为什么巧合GN一开始扒他就发现了……

#268

如果照上面的推理DM的斯托卡对象=男朋友的幽会对象=私法制裁者的话……

#269

噫！你们别说了我方了啊啊啊啊！！！！！

#270

LS别怕我会把你搓圆的！【使劲揉

#271

不可能那么巧吧，你以为这是什么狗血剧啊，如果假设成立我吃显示器

#272

LS这种似曾相识的语气……

#273

LSS我有问题！【举手  
手机好吃还是键盘好吃？

#274

……

#275 这辈子都脱不了单了

………………  
我就知道……他盯着手机看了半个下午的时候我就该想到的……

#276

咦，LS的小哥ID相当有意思嘛2333

#277

等等，这个语气不太对啊，LSS是什么知情人士吗

#278

这个他是谁？LZ？

#279

看这个IDwww不会是DM吧哈哈哈哈哈哈

#280 这辈子都脱不了单了

……对啊

#281

哈哈哈哈哈哈LZ你被发现了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

#282

从ID中就感受到了一种长期食用狗粮的气息

#283

DM小哥已经完全绝望了啊hhhhh【爱抚狗头

#284

LS的都别欺负DM小哥了嘛，人家都快哭给你们看了www  
所以你们后来究竟发生了什么？LZ死了没？【好奇脸

#285

以及请问DM先生看到这个帖子有什么感想【递话筒

#286 这辈子都脱不了单了

……  
其实也没什么，LZ被他……男朋友领走了到现在也没来上班，老板很生气……

#287

仿佛看到了DM打下男朋友这个词时内心的挣扎hhhhh

#288

被♂领♂走♂了啊呵呵呵呵呵呵

#289

LS露出了鬼畜的笑容……以及我觉得他今天晚上是不回来上班的了【心疼地摸摸DM

#290 

以及你这么光明正大地当着生气的老板的面上班时间玩手机真的好吗【爱抚狗头

#291

等等，这么诡异的上班时间，你和LZ到底是什么职业啊？

#292 这辈子都脱不了单了

其实我也是这么认为的……好多客人（都是冲着LZ来的）都在抱怨LZ为什么今晚不在……完全不想回答她们……

#293

第一句是回答289L的吗？  
以及虽然心疼DM，但是客人这个词听起来怎么就这么怪怪的呢……

#294

怪怪的+1【顺便问下你们的老板是不是都被叫做妈妈桑啊

#295

妈妈桑是什么鬼啦

#296

从点点点中感受到了DM受到的伤害【爱抚狗头  
没关系，LZ投向了男朋友的怀抱，我们还有口罩小哥嘛

#297

对啊，那个私法制裁者

#298

的粉【漏打了两个字我不是故意的啊啊啊啊我真的什么也不知道不要灭我口QAQ

#299

……LS说了什么，我怎么什么也看不懂

#300

看不懂+1  
顺便问一下后来发生了什么，巧合GN还活着吗

#301

看不懂+2  
我还是比较好奇LZ和DM的职业

#302

看不懂+3  
职业性质不重要，重要的是工作地点，DM你说下呗，我们一定会来捧场的【正直脸

#303

LS带我一个！

#304 这辈子都脱不了单了

………………  
地点不会告诉你们的死心吧，以及妈妈桑是什么啊，我们这里不开展这种业务……吧？  
她还活着，在LZ被他男朋友带走之后A【就是你们说的那个口罩小哥】告诉了她回酒店的路线然后就走了

#305

……吧？Hhhhhh这是有多不确定的口气啊【笑裂

#306

谁走了？A？还是巧合GN？

#307

看DM这种生无可恋的ID明显就是两个人都走了23333

#308

留下DM一个人在露天咖啡店接受奇♂怪的目光的洗礼吗wwww心疼【掏出狗粮

#309

【举手】你们说LZ和男朋友现在在干什么

#310

LS你非要在DM面前提这个问题吗【以及在干♂什么不是很明显的一个问题吗

#311

我仿佛听到火车进站的声音【污~~~~~~~

#312

LSS一言不合就开污真的好吗wwwDM小哥还在吃狗粮呢【正直脸

#313

你们够了233333不要这么欺负DM小哥，话说DM还在吗？  
来来来说出A的详细信息，我们就能帮你达成LZ的结局

#314

又开始了……【不忍直视

#315 这辈子都脱不了单了

……差点被老板发现，不跟你们说了

#316

差点忘了DM还有【上班时间摸鱼中】这个设定，我的错

#317

这明显是遁了嘛

#318

继烟遁尿遁女朋友遁之后又出现了一种新的遁术

#319

就说不要这么欺负DM嘛，看，人跑了吧

#320

LS说得好像自己没在笑一样  
以及赌五毛钱DM还在暗戳戳地窥屏中

TBC.


End file.
